The Travelers Pack
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Re-write So this is the Travelers adventures in one in chronological order finally so now it's better and remember to please Read and Review
1. The Huntsman and the Cat

Middle-earth, a place of life, a place of heroes and a place of war. The world is a place full of betrayal, one day a war broke out between the Ogres and the Huntsman the war, it lasted 3 years with both sides losing soldiers that gave their lives for the gods. But there was one soldier in the huntsman army that won every time he was in battle; his name is Azrael his skill made him a feared general but a respectable one his nickname was the grim reaper only because every time he entered the battle the enemy either died or ran in fear. Until one day the Ogres attacked the capital city of Isis and it was the first major victory for the Ogres. Ashamed, Azrael left his army and set off never to be seen again.

 **16 years later**

I have been walking for days with little food and little water but the next town is only 2 miles away I can make it. I finally reached the town as I always do hit the bar. As I entered, I immediately got stared at but I didn't care. I took steak at the bar.

"What would it be pal," that bartender said

"give me dragon wine," I said

He gave me a cup and poured it I grabbed it and started drinking it. As I was drinking a dwarf come up to me.

"What brings to this town"

"Get out of my face"

"Awwwwwwwww hit a nerve I see"

He grabbed the drink from my hand and I immediately grabbed his hand and squeeze it tight he screamed in pain and then I threw him into another person table.

"Hey no fighting at my bar take it outside, "the bartender said

"Sorry I like playing around," I said

I walked out of the bar as I finished my drink, I threw it behind me, then I looked my left and saw this group of people bullying this girl. I walked up to them and they looked at me thinking they were tough.

"You know you shouldn't beat up people who can't fight back," I said

"Why it's fun Hahahahaha"

"Well, then I will show what fun is" after that sentence I punched him into a fruit cart. The others looked in fear.

"So, do any of you want a piece of this"

"Uh no we good we be going now"

They grabbed their unconscious friend and ran away. I looked at the girl she was scared.

"Hey there little one I'm not going to hurt you"

She looked at me she had these wide eyes and I noticed she had cat ears, I extended my hand and offered to help her up, she was hesitant but she grabbed my hand and I helped her up she bowed and ran off.

"Hey wait"

She stopped and turned around I walked up to her

"What your name"

She didn't answer

"Where you from"

Still no answer

"You don't talk much do you, come it almost sundown you will freeze, let find a place to stay"

She bowed and held her hand and we walk to place to stay. We got a hut and I set her down she wearing a tore up shirt and skirt, she was freezing.

"Stay here I will be right back" after saying that I noticed a bandage on her right arm.

"Hey did you hurt yourself here let me take a look"

I reached for her arm but she pulled she way.

"Ok well I will be right back"

I walked out of the hut and found a cloak hanging on a pole I just grabbed it and came back to the hut and thank the god she was still there. I got on my knees and put the cloak on her.

"There now should be warm enough"

She was grateful and she hugged me. I hugged her back and she and I smiled together.

 **The next morning**

I woke up and she was still asleep I grabbed my axe and left the hut. I searched for something so she can communicate with me and then I saw it a piece of wood with some chalk I took it and walked back to hut and she's up. I gave the wood and chalk.

"Now can you tell me your name"

She started writing and she showed me her name was Pandora.

"Well nice to meet you pandora I'm Azrael," I said "so can you tell me where you're from"

She wiped off the chalk and wrote "Hundal" I leaned back and said in a worried voice "oh". I ask another question but I was more serious "what happened to your home how did you end up here" she wiped and didn't write anything this time she drew a picture, the picture showed soldiers storming her streets as a hooded figure stand in the middle "who's that" I said, she wiped and wrote above the hood man's head it said "reaper" then I grabbed my head as it was like reliving that day.

 **Flashback**

" _General the Ogres are trying to push us what should we do," one soldier said_

" _We push back kill everything your way"_

" _But sir the battle is too close to that town they can be caught in the crossfire"_

" _I don't care as long as we kill these Ogres"_

" _Yes general"_

 _They then moved forward my men pushed with all their might, the air was covered in smoke and ashes and the ground covered in blood but I didn't care as long as we win this battle._

 _As I looked over the hill with the Ogre generals head in my hand, I saw the town on fire the whole town engulfed in flames, but they are only casualties of war, their lives didn't matter what mattered was that the huntsman army was one step closer to winning this war_.

 **Present day**

Pandora shook me back to reality she had a scared look on her face.

"I'm ok, I just had an episode, I will be fine"

She then had a smile on her face, I hugged her and we left the hut in search of food, we luckily found a place to eat. We headed inside and sat down

"Welcome to Valco grub, I'm Valco how can I help you"

"I will take some blush fumes"

"Ok what about you little girl"

"Oh, she doesn't talk much just give her the same thing"

He then walked away and she and I exchanged smiles until that was interrupted when two dudes came one was a red fang and the other was an Ogre, they were causing a ruckus and throwing stuff around.

"Hey unless you're going to buy something get lost this is for paying customers only," Valco said

"Oh, my bad sssss we were just having fun," the red fang said

"Ya well your fun's over, now leave"

The Ogre then looked at me and stared into my eyes.

"What are you looking at," I said

"You look familiar don't I know you from somewhere"

"No, now leave me and my girl alone"

He then slammed his fist on the table

"Hey no one talks to me like that," he said

I was about to get up but Pandora was scared so I comfort her

"Leave us alone," I said

Then he pulled at a knife but before he can do anything a girl wearing a mask grabs his wrist and twisted it and he dropped the knife.

"You know it not polite to disturbed someone while they are eating, now I'm going to give you a choice, either you leave and all this never happened or I can kill you right here right now, your choice"

"I bet you don't have the balls yo kil- "

She cut him off and put the knife right in his hand.

"Now leave," she said

The Ogre pulled out the knife out of his hand and held it with his other hand before he left, he uttered the words to her.

"You're a crazy bitch," he said running out

"Hey thank you for that, I didn't want to do anything right in front of her"

"I get it but I need to talk to you"

"What about"

"We will speak alone, meet me behind the building oh and leave the girl"

"Ok" I then turned to Pandora "I will be right back you stay here ok"

She knotted her head in agreement, I then got out and followed this woman behind the building. As soon as we got out outside, she immediately started talking.

"I know who you are"

"Wait What"

"Did I stutter, I know who you are"

"Prove it"

"Your name is Azrael longhorn, you were a General in the huntsman army until the Huntsman fell when the Ogre took the capital city, you then fled and tried to make a new life"

"How did you know?"

"Roll up your sleeve"

So, I did I rolled up my sleeve on my right arm and it revealed my mark of the Huntsman. She then rolled up her sleeve and she had the same mark.

"You're a huntsman?"

"Ya ya, ya don't get too excited I only helped you because we are huntsman, we have a code. She then put her hand on her chest and said the huntsman motto "we are Huntsman, we fight to keep the peace even if mean the innocent will die, we are huntsman we fight to- "

I then cut her off and said the last couple of lines "fight to protect our fellow brothers and sisters even if it means dying for them"

"So, you do remember"

"How can I forget"

"Look my name is Star"

"Nice to meet you" she then walked away but before she got far, I asked her a question "why did you leave"

"My men were task to fight on horizon rig, that is where we got ambushed so many of my men were killed, when we got back to the capital city the king ordered me and men to try again, but I refused and after he whipped me, I decided to leave and run away and start a new life"

"Wow I'm so sorry to hear that"

"You have a little girl to take care of, here's a place where you can find me if you need anything"

"Thank you"

She then walked away, I walked back inside and grabbed pandora to head back to the hut.

It was almost sundown so I put pandora to sleep and ran out to grab something.

I found a merchant that was selling dragon blood crystals, I walked up to him

"Hey are those real dragon blood crystal?"

"Eye Hahahahaha got the from the almighty dragon himself"

"Wow how much is for one"

"20,000 credits"

"20,000!"

"There really rare, in order to get one, you have to go to dragon territory, and that in itself is suicide"

"Fine thanks tho"

"Wait wait, I think have something that might pique your interest"

"And that is?"

He then pulled out a dragon egg.

"How about one of these puppies"

"A dragon egg, you're insane do you know how dangerous that is"

"Hey if it's worth money then it's totally worth it"

I then walked away with an angry look on my face. I got back to hut with food in my hand. I put the food on the table and lied down in my bed, the air was peaceful and soundless that I could help to fall asleep.

I woke up to cries of screaming and I shot right up, I looked out the window and saw the town was I golfed in flames, I looked in horror, I immediately grabbed Pandora and we ran out the door. As we were running, I looked behind me and saw the beast, as black smoke covered the creature, I saw it shadow outline, it was a dragon.

Pandora and I tipped and we fell to the floor, I shielded pandora from panicking people. As the crowd slowed, I picked up Pandora and wiped the dust off her.

"Are you alright?"

She knotted her head, yes and I grabbed her hand, the beast roar was haunting it swung its tail and I giant rock was barreling toward us, I again shield pandora but the rock didn't hit us and flash flew by us and cut the rock right in half. I looked to see who saved us and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Star, you saved us?"

"Yes, now we need to go that things getting closer"

The beast roared again, I grabbed Pandora by the hand and we ran with Star right behind us.

Pandora out of nowhere forced her hand out my grip and started running the other way.

"PANDORA NO"

Star and I ran towards her. Pandora was then faced to face with the dragon, star grabbed my wrist and hold me back from saving her.

"LET ME GO I NEED TO SAVE HER"

"Azrael, she made her choice"

Tears ran down face "no no NO, PANDORA"

She turned and looked at me she saw the tears in my eyes. She then grabbed the bandage off her arm and it revived a mark, her eyes glowed a dark green while the pupil turned into a serpent then her whole body twisted and turned, after her body was done transforming, I could barely recognize her, her once cute demeanor turned into a haunting, Erie look, she was not the pandora I knew this was the devil.

She looked at the dragon and she let out a scream. Her scream was so loud and so blood curtailing it hurt my ears, the dragon tried to eat her but jumped in the air and grabbed it by the horns and snapped its neck, as it body fell pandora turned to me and changed back to her cute little self, she started crying. I forced my hand out of stars handed and ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"You had scared me half to death, don't you ever scare me like that again"

She started crying again into my shoulder. I then pushed her away and covered up the mark.

"For now, on you only use this as a last resort. Do you understand"

Then she did the unspeakable

"Yes father," she said

I laughed then I started to tear up and hugged her again I could tell Star was happy to even she never showed her emotions. I turned to star and said to her

"Come with us"

"Wait really?"

"Yes, pandora can use a mother figure"

Star then ran up to us and gave us a hug. We then left the town and headed off where we are needed.

 **The end**


	2. Star Rose

Before the ogre and Huntsman war ended, a huntress named Star Rose, she was tasked to take control of horizon rig, at the time the ogre had control of that sector. The task was a complete failure, she had 400 men only 50 came out alive. After that her curiosity got the better of her and started to think that the king of Huntsman was trying to kill her before she found out, she left in fear of getting killed by her own king.

 **2 weeks before meeting Azrael**

It has been a couple years since I left the Huntsman capital city, and I'm going to be totally honest, I do miss it a little bit. I miss my best friend, ness, she probably died when the city was invaded.

I wandered the wood for a while now and I have yet found a place to stay. I walked I heard something in the bushes on the left side, I grabbed my katana ready to strike. The rustling continues I then pulled out my sword and held in from my face. I yelled, "Come out!" The rustling continued until a cat jumped out of it, I jumped and let out a sigh of relief. As soon as I let my guard down a hooded figure came from behind me and hit me over my head, knocking me to the ground.

I struggle to get up. I tried to grab my sword but the person kicked it out of my reach I looked up and the person was pointing a bow and arrow at my face, but then she lowered it and said "star?"

"What, how do you know me"

"Oh, it would be better if I take this off," she said as she took off the mask and hood

"Oh my god, ness!"

I got up and hugged her "I thought you died when iris was invaded"

"What do you mean the capital city is fine"

"You don't know?"

"Know what"

"Ness, the ogre invaded the capital city everyone is dead"

"What? No, that impossible, Isis is a well defended how did they invade?"

"I don't know. Where were you if you weren't in the capital city"

"I was tasked by the king to find you and arrested you for desertions and treason"

"It that still your goal"

"Well after what you told me, no"

"Well then. Come with me then, it will be like old times"

"Where are you going anyway"

"Wherever the wind takes me"

"Ha you were always that person with the sense of adventure, look I have a camp nearby, would you like to stay the night or two"

"Ha ok that would be nice"

I grabbed my katana off the ground and we walked to ness camp.

It might fall and ness and I were eating and laughing. I don't remember the last time she and I laughed. I looked at her and said, "so how was Isis when I left?"

"Well, after news broke out that one of the Kings best Huntsman left, everyone started to believe that the Huntsman were just there to die and not care about the people, people started leaving the city in fear of corruption by the king"

"Was it true?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, but after that I was tasked to find you, to show the people that Huntsman who abandon the army will be pushed. But by the time I actually find you the city was destroyed"

"Wow, but let's be happy we don't have to worry about it anymore, let enjoy this day"

"You're right," she said hesitantly

We both went into our tents and crashed for the night.

 **Morning**

When I woke up, I notice a letter on my tent curtain, I unzipped my tent and looked at the letter, it read

" _Dear star_

 _It was nice seeing you again, but I feel like you changed so much, it like you don't even care that we lost our home, so i had to leave. Look I'm sorry, but i feel like we should go our separate way, you will always be my best friend, my family, i know in my heart we will meet again, maybe you can get over the fact that we lost our home but i can't, so i set out to make a new home for our people. I hope your not mad._

 _Love Ness"_

I looked at the note in shock, not at the fact that my best friend left me in the middle of the night, I was shocked at the fact that the letter had so many spelling errors like damn my friend need to write better.

I put the letter away, grabbed my sword and basically set off.

 **2 days later**

I've been walking for two days now and I'm fucking starving, as I was walking, I saw a man leaning against a tree, I stared at him until he said "if you're going to stare at me you might as well paint a picture"

"I would but I don't draw dicks"

"Your very kind hahah"

My stomach growled and he continued "you must be hungry, I have a camp not too far from here"

"No"

"Why darling, a woman like you need energy"

"There's a town only three days way I can make it"

I continue to walked until he ran up in front of me "hey come on sweetheart don't be like that"

He then put his hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it and twisted it, as he screamed like a little girl, I said to him "touch me again and I will stick my foot so far up your ass you will taste dragon shit for a week"

"Deal. just let me go, it really hurts," he said with a painful look on his face, I let go and shook his hand and grabbed it and he looked at me "so you still coming back to the camp with me?"

"That's it," I said as I raise foot behind me ready to kick him, I felt something behind my head, I knew what it was, it was a gun.

"Put the foot down and put your hands in the air" unknown stranger said

"Wow what a cliché thing to say," I said as I put my foot down and put my hand in the air.

"Now turn around so I can see that beautiful face of yours"

I turned around and I saw the man or wolf, to be honest, I don't know what he was.

"I'm sorry who are or more importantly what are you," I said

"My name is Lone and I'm a greyhound"

"Don't tell her your name you idiot?" the man said as he still holds his hand and, on the ground,

"Does he belong to you?" Lone said

"No"

"Good so I can do this," he said as he pointed his gun at the man and shot him in the face

"Oh, thank god he was getting annoying and oh shit," I said as he points the gun back at me

"What's your name?"

"my name is star rose"

"Wait, you're a huntress?"

"Yes, in a way"

"Your head is going to be good on the black market" he looked the dead man's body and stared at it, I said to him "please tell me you're not going to fuck the body"

"No god no why would you think that?"

"Because you're basically part dog and dogs like to hump everything"

"That is so racist"

"And true"

"Yes, and true"

Lone then put his gun in his holster and said to me "so where was this fleabag taking you?"

"Oh, he was going to take me to some bandit camp back that way"

"They probably will pay big money for the head"

"Let me guess you're going to take me there?"

"Yes"

"Ha read your ass like a book, hahaha ok let's go"

"Wait you want to go?"

"Ya why not, you will get paid and I will kill everyone in that camp, it a win-win"

"God your weird but ok come on"

We then walked to the bandit camp and the guard pointed their guns and swords at us. Lone looked at them and said "I come to see your leader I have a prize for him"

They circled around me and one of the men said "alright let them in"

The gate then opened and we walked in we continued to walk until we stopped in front of their leader's camp. After waiting a couple minutes their leader came out of their tent me and Lone looked in shocked

"Oh my god it's a woman" Lone said

"Ok is it just me or am I getting some type of Deja vu type shit"

She took off her masked and said "state your business"

"I came here to bring you star rose a fallen huntress"

"Oh, come on guys it can't just be me," I said

"So, let me guess you want money?"

"Yes"

"Fine here are three thousand credits," she said as she threw the money at Lone

"Thanks, ummm"

"Raven"

"Why do I have a feeling you're from a show I know," I said

"Silence, Lone you are free to go"

"Thank you Raven" he then turned to me and said "good luck she's a keeper"

He then walks away and Raven started talking to me "so would you like some tea"

"Oh god you're not going to rape me are you"

"What no, you just look hungry please it's my treat"

"Fine but if I smell any sleeping magic oh your dead"

"I promise no tricks"

I then walked into her tent and sat on the chair at the table, Raven sat on the other side. She started talking "I'm surprised there are still huntsmen out there in the world"

"There's not many of us left"

"Oh, I Know what happened"

"Let me guess you're going to tell the story again? I think the audience is tired of hearing it"

"What, anyways I have a deal for you"

"And that it is?"

"Join my crew and together we will be unstoppable"

"I'm sorry I work alone," I said then I mumbled to myself "not after that last story"

"Fine then I might as well kill you, you had such promise and you threw it away"

"Look, Raven, I'm not your daughter so you can't just tell me off, without getting hurt"

"You're not the first huntsmen I fought, and you sure as hell not going to be the last"

"Look, bitch, this was fun, I love the tea party but I really need to go"

As I walked towards the door, she threw a knife at me but it missed me and hit the door. I looked at the knife "*sigh* well it looks like I'm getting my hands dirty"

I then turned around and faced Raven, she pulled out her sword and said to me "you will not survive this fight"

I put my hand on my sword and said to her "I plan on it"

She then dashed toward me but I dodged it and kicked her right through the door. She managed to get up as slowly walked out of the hole in the door, she looked at me and said to her troops "kill her!" After that two guys coming running up to me with swords in their hands, I put my hand on my katana and quickly cut them in half. There body's fell in front of me and just the sight of their corpses scared the others, I looked up at them and said: "so who's next?"

Raven immediately charged at me and we clashed, she looked into my eyes and said "I will admit your skilled, but you will not survive"

"You said that last time, come on can you think of anything else?"

I then kicked her in the stomach and she flew back into one of the bandit hunts. As I looked in the smoky building a sword came flying out towards me but I blocked it with my own sword.

I leaped in the air and landed in front of the broken Hutt, Raven then came charging out and she pushed me to the ground, I dropped my sword, she grabbed my throat and started squeezing it tightly, she looked at me and said "how does it feel to die"

"I'm…. going to…. tell you…. what my father always said…. choke me, hard daddy"

I then grabbed my sword and plunged it right into Raven's chest, she then let go of my throat and I said "now tell me how does it feel to die. Wow I can't believe I just repeated what you said"

Her face turned pale, we both managed to get up and I slowly took out my sword, her body hit the ground and shook the blood off my sword. Everyone looked at me in hate until one member said to "you killed our leader now we will kill you"

"Oh, come on, I just killed your leader can at least one of you have a brain and actually fighting me will be a bad idea"

Everyone looked at each other but then turned back to me and charged, I said to myself "I guess I will take that as a no "I then plunged my sword into the ground and a glyph appeared under me I then looked up as my eyes had a blue flame at the tips.

 **1 hour later**

As I walked out of the camp, the camp behind me was in flames, but honestly, I don't give a shit. "I warned them," I said to myself. I continue my journey and I notice an apple in a tree, I used my sword to cut it down, as it fell to the ground, I grabbed it and said "well at least no old lady in a very suspicious dark hood robe didn't give it to me" I took a bite and continued walking.

 **Day she meets Azrael**

I stopped at the edge of a hilltop and notice a town just downhill from me, I noticed there was a sign it read " _welcome to hilltown"_ I said to myself "wow what a lazy name for a town"

Then I heard rustling in the bushes I quickly turned and pulled my sword out but it was only Lone.

"Oh my god, Lone what the hell are you doing I could have killed you"

"And yet you didn't, hahaha, look I just wanted to give this to you"

He then threw me a bag of credits, I looked at it and said: "um how much is this?"

"A thousand credits"

"Oh, wow thanks Lone, why are you giving this to me?"

"Just think of it as a thank you"

"Why I never did anything to help you, if I recall you were the one that held me hostage and brought me to the bandit camp"

"Hey you lived didn't you"

"Ya, that true. So, what the real reason you gave me the money"

"Because you're going to be homeless if you don't have money, and I saw you eyeing that town right there"

"Have you been following me?"

"Maybe. Ok yes"

"Wow that not alarming and definitely not stalker material," I said sarcastically

"Hey I have no friends and I'm lonely"

"Wow you didn't have to go to deep"

I looked at the money and looked back at Lone "thank you"

"Hey no problem"

Lone then walked away and turned around and said to me "until we meet again star rose"

"Yep because of plot reason"

He then walked away and headed downhill to Hilltown.

 **The end**


	3. Lone Wolf

Greyhounds were once a peaceful race, that until the war began. Ogre hunted greyhound for sport, many of their race were either slaves or dead. Lone and his family were few that survived the genocide. Wolvers are a close cousin to greyhound but there more predator than anything, more violent, and deadlier. When Lone was 18 he left his home to become a gunslinger.

 **After meeting Star/ 2 weeks later**

Even tho it been 2 weeks since I saw Star, I still can't believe I met a huntress.

I walked the wood for a couple days now and had to stop at a nearby town called Rose Garden. When I got there the first thing, I did was hit the bar. When I walked inside immediately got stared at, everyone looking at me with hate, discrimination, everything, I finally sat by the bar and ordered a drink "I will take a rall"

"We don't serve your kind here," the bartender said

"Look I've been walking for 2 weeks now and I'm tired and thirsty, can I please get a drink"

"Sure, you can get a drink there's a pond you can drink out of you filthy animal"

I grabbed his head and slammed it on the table and aimed my gun at his head "if you call me a filthy animal again, I will blow your brains all over the wall" I said with my fangs showing

"Ok ok please let me go I will get you a drink"

And so, I did, I let go of his head and he quickly made me a drink.

After I got my drink two guys walked up to me one was a red fang and a scowl "sssss you think you're a hot shot are you sssss"

"Look I just want to relax, so leave me alone"

"Oh, we can't do that, you threatened our friend now you get to deal with us," the fish creature said

"Fine let's take this outside," I said

I finish my drink and we walked outside

"Ok we're outside shall we play," I said

"Sssssss yes we sssshould"

They both pulled out knives I just stared and laughed "oh come on I thought this was going to be a challenge"

The red fang roared at me and he struck first, he thrust in my direction but I grabbed his hand and twisted it, he dropped his knife but I caught it and stabbed him right through the chin into what little brain he had.

The scowl looked as his lizard friends body fell to the ground, he looked at me in fear, I looked at him and said: "so do you want what he's having or do you want something else?"

"What do you mean," the scowl said shaking in fear

I pulled out my gun and shot him right in the head painting the ground red with his brain matter. I looked at his body and said: "I was going to fuck it, but I don't want my dick to smell like dead fish, now do I".

As I left the town and started walking, I notice that some trees are burnt, now that I'm looking about the whole area is burnt. As I look around, I notice that the farther I walked the more scorched the place gets, I decided to follow the burned area.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I saw someone standing in the middle of the bushes, I quickly ducked into a nearby bush and just staring at the man. After a couple of seconds passed by, he spoke "I know you're there, come out and I promise you I won't kill you"

I came out of the bushes and said to him "how did you know I was here?"

"I sensed your presence"

"Oh"

"And you weren't being "sneaky" I heard you coming a mile away"

"That makes more sense"

"So, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Lone, I'm a greyhound"

"A greyhound? This far in the kingdom?"

"Ya it shocks a lot of people"

"Why tho?"

"Well I'm a gunslinger I'm searching the areas for criminals that have bounties on their heads. It only to help my family"

"I see"

"Now let me ask who are you?"

"*sigh* my name is Blaze, and I'm a Firedust"

"Wait you're a Firedust"

"Yep, my people lived on the edges of a volcano, with that every child was Imbued with the volcanos magic, turning everyone into fire wielding warriors"

"Wow, so you have a magic fire in you?"

"Yes," he said as flames from his hand ignited

"That is so cool," I said stars in my eyes

"Well it was nice meeting you Lone, but I have business to take care of"

"What business, maybe I can help?"

"No this is my path alone"

"Oh, come on please"

"No!"

My ears went back and sat down and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He stared at me and said "*sigh* fine you can come with me"

I sprung you with joy and my tail starts wagging I said to him "thank you, don't worry I will be a good boy you will ever meet"

"I bet, but one thing"

"What?"

"Don't you ever show me those puppy dog eyes again, not because of your part dog, it is because you are a grown man and somehow it was still fucking cute"

"Deal"

Blaze and I walked for days until I finally asked him "hey where are we going?"

"Volcano town"

"Wait, why are we going to your hometown"

"One day our king decided to sell me and my mother to slavery, and he succeeds, my mother and I were sold to the group of bandits, the tortured us whipped us, cut us, abused us. One day out of punishment my mother was killed after she spilled some water on the leader, after hearing the news that she died I lashed out, I covered the whole camp in flames I killed all the bandits and rescued the others that were slaves. I was only 18 when that happened, now that I'm 20 I made my own weapon, a bow/ sword hybrid I call her Athena"

"I'm sorry"

"Now I'm on a journey to kill and plunge my arrow into that lazy piece of shits heart, and then dance on his burning corpses"

"Wow that took a turn"

After that, there was an awkward silence but then I looked at his arrow feathers.

"Hey, why are your feathers on your arrows different colors?"

He then took one out and said "to make things interesting and imbued my arrows with elemental magic, red for fire, blue for ice, and yellow for lighting"

"Clever"

"Yes, the fire one is my favorite one"

"I'm not surprised"

We walked for weeks, but lucky Blaze said that were close, I know he's right because the air is getting hotter. We walked a little bit more until Blaze stopped me, I stopped and said "what wrong?"

"We're being watched"

I pulled out my guns and took out his bow and we both stand back to back. We waited for a while until a portal opened in front of us. "What the hell is that?" I said

"That Lone is a rift"

"A Rift? that Impossible. Rifts stopped showing up after Hella died"

"Well then I guess she's not dead"

We both stared at it until I said: "what should we do with it?"

"We open it and fight whatever comes out"

"I don't like that idea but ok"

Blaze then walked up to the rift and put his hand in it, it then opened and we both were ready for combat, we waited a while until a giant minotaur comes charges out hitting Blaze with his hammer. I shot it many times but the bullets weren't piercing it skin.

"Blaze my bullets is not piercing it"

"I have an idea, Lone distract it"

"Got it"

I then ran in a circle around the beast shooting it with everything I got, it kept swinging its hammer at me but I was too fast. I was jumping on trees and running all around until I saw Blaze aiming his arrow at the beast, I kept running until it kicked me into a tree. As the beast stomped towards me, I saw an explosion behind it back, I looked and it was Blaze, I saw him shoot another arrow and the beast frozen in place. So, I got up and pistol-whipped the beast right in the head shattering it into pieces.

I turned to Blaze and said "you know we make a good team"

"Ya we do, don't get used to it tho"

"Why would you say that?"

"Whenever I have people around, they either die or runaway"

"Wow that was really sad, but don't worry I'm not going to leave you and I'm sure as hell not dying"

Blaze smiled then went back to a frown "come we're not too far from my home"

"Ya I notice brother air was getting hotter and it smells like sulfur" I shiver in disgust

"That's me"

"Ha good one— "I stopped and saw his hair flowing in flames as he turned to me.

"Oh shit," I said

After three days of walking, we finally made it to volcano town.

"Wow that a big a volcano, are you sure it safe?"

"For anyone else, I don't know, since you're a dog you should be fine"

"I hope your right"

As we walked down in the town, I noticed everyone's veins are glowing red and with fire. As we walked Blaze grabbed my collar and pulled me into alleyway "ok here's the plan. I need you to lore the king out of his castle and into the clock tower"

"Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Write a letter to him say you are a guest to the town and wish to meet him at the clock tower"

"I can say I'm the ambassador from my town"

"That will work"

He then grabbed a piece of paper and feather and handed it to me. I started writing my note and walked to a nearby Soldier "hey can you give this to the king"

With hesitation, he took it and walked to the castle.

Blaze and I ran to the clock tower and waited in position.

After hours went by, I heard the door open and someone walking up the stairs. The man had white hair and a golden crown with a robe. "Hello, are you Lone the ambassador of Blake town?"

"Yes, please sit we need to have a talk"

He sat down at the other end of table sipping his tea.

"So why come all the way here to volcano town?"

"My people are in need of your help we are very poor and we need food, water and supplies can you help us?"

"Look I don't know I don't make deals with just any town"

"Please I tried so many other towns you are our only hope"

"I would love to help, but what your saying is a lie"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're lying you were sent here to kill me, and I will have no part of it"

He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at me and shot it. Everything flashed before my eyes until I saw an arrow hit the bullet out of the air before it hit me. I looked up and saw Blaze standing on a wooden beam and he said "he's not the one who's going to kill you, I am"

The king looked up and said "you"

As he pointed his gun at Blaze and I kicked the table at him knocking him over. As he got up, he pointed the gun at me but I shot his gun out of his hand. He tried to run down the stairs I kicked him down the stairs. As he got up, he put his hand on the wall and I saw his hand glow. The wall was immediately melting making the clock tower unstable. He immediately ran downstairs and out the door. Has the tower was falling apart Blaze jumped down and ran towards me, he grabbed me and we both jumped out of the clock. The tower immediately collapsed leaving bricks and glass all over the place. We managed to hit the roof of a house, as we rolled down, he let go of me and we both hit the ground.

We got up and Blaze looked all around until he saw the king running with guards next to him "there!"

"Blaze wait"

We both ran towards him but the guards turned and pulled out their swords. Blaze jumped and flipped above them, the guards immediately turned to me and I just looked past them to Blaze and yelled "thanks Blaze" the guards looked at me and I said "Hey guys, this looks exciting um well" I then pulled out my guns and shot them dead.

I managed to catch up to Blaze and I saw the king laying on the floor with an arrow in his leg. Blaze pulled out an arrow and aimed it at his head I heard him say "this is for killing my mother"

"Your mother was a worth whore, she had no meaning, then she gave birth to a worthless fo— "

Before he could finish the sentence, Blaze shot him in the head killing him. Blaze fell to his knees and I walked up to him put my hand on his shoulder "Blaze we should go"

"Ya let go, friend"

I helped him up and we quickly ran out of the town.

After a couple of days of walking, we finally made it to a town called tie town, I turned to Blaze and said to him "thank god we can put all this conflict behind us"

"Ya, it feels good, you know killing the man that made me and mother suffer, so it feels good to finally put everything behind me"

"Hey at least don't have to get into conflicts again"

We walked into the town until we bumped into someone I looked up and said "oh sorry miss"

The woman turned around and I looked in shock "oh my god"

 **The end**


	4. The Travelers

**1 day before meeting Lone**

 **Azrael P.O.V**

"Azrael, we have been walking for days can we rest?" Pandora cried

"Don't worry Pandora we are hitting a town just in a little bit we can rest there for a little while," I said

"So, what are we doing anyway, like are we criminals, bounty hunters, oh are we, Huntsman?" Pandora said with excitement

"We're just traveling and capturing criminals for money," I said

"What he basically said we are bounty hunters Pandora," Star said

After a couple hours of walking, we finally hit tie town. It was big and beautiful, the town sat beside a lake. As we walked in, we were immediately greeted with happy smiles and waves.

"Wow I never felt so loved, actually no ever loved me"

"Your so fucking depression Star, like not even your own squad loved you?"

"Nope, they all hated me hahaha"

"Star a little crazy in the head," Pandora said whisper in my ear

"She's not crazy, she's just broken"

"Hey guys look a place we can stay for the night and go further the plot"

We got to the motel and asked for to rooms one for Pandora and I and one for Star.

As night fell Pandora fell asleep in her bed and I walked outside to get some fresh air. As I was sitting on the floor sharpening my axe, I heard a door open and it was Star "isn't past your bedtime" I told her

"Aren't you supposed to shut the hell up and do whatever I want"

"Good point"

"You can't sleep ether uh?"

"How can I, I keep having nightmares"

"About?"

"The war and the people I slaughtered, all because of beliefs that were faults"

"I feel you, I never any remorse when I killed the innocent, now I feel bad, and for more baggage in my story, that why I try to work alone"

"But why tho?

"Because I have trouble keeping friends let alone family"

"What about Ness? Isn't she's your best friend"

"I would like to think she still is, but I told you she left in the middle of the night before we catch up on life"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Who knows, she's probably out trying to make a difference"

"Or we can look at the realistic idea and that she's plotting to either kill you or plotting to kill you"

"You have a point"

I continue to sharpen my axe as Star stared at the moon. "Ok, what else is on your mind?"

"Nothing"

I looked at her for a couple of seconds until she spoke again "I'm going to get a drink"

"Bring me one"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top"

"Fine, I will be right back"

After a couple of minutes of waiting outside of my room, Star came back with two mugs in her hands. She handed me mine and I said "thank you"

"Just don't get used to it"

I took a sip and immediately spit out, "what the fuck is this?"

"Tree sap"

"Wait you gave me maple syrup?"

"It good for you, it gives you energy"

I handed my mug back to her and she said "fine suit yourself"

She drank both in one gulp and I just stared completely speechless. I got up and I said to Star "It getting late I'm going to bed"

"Ok goodnight"

 **Morning**

 **Star's P.O.V**

I didn't get much sleep, to be honest, I'm still weirded out that I'm with people and I usually don't like people.

Before Azrael and Pandora woke up, I decided to walk around the town. The streets were filled with people it was making it harder for me to move. I walked up to a fruit cart and got three apples for me and the others, as I walking back someone bumped into me from behind, "I'm so sorry miss"

I turned around and it was Lone "Lone?"

"Oh my god, Star" His ears spring up and start twitching as his tail is wagging

"Please tell me when you bumped into me your dick didn't go in me?"

"What no, god no"

"Um, Lone who's this RWBY wannabe?"

"Ohhhhh someone finally gets me; Lone I didn't know you befriended a hot mess here"

"That's it I'm going to kill her"

The man pulled out his arrow and pointed at my face, I stared right into his eyes and said "go ahead shoot me"

As he drew his arrow back Lone got in between us stopping the man he shouted "Blaze calm down she's my friend"

"Less so"

"I'm saving your ass shut up, anyway we can trust her"

Blaze lowered his bow and put his arrow back into its holster, he extended his hand and said "my name is Blaze"

I shook his hand and said "I'm Star"

"Yay we're all friends"

"Just for the record Lone, I'm possibly going to kill her if she does anything"

"I was going to say the exact same thing"

After that, there was an awkward silence for a while until I said to Star "so are you with anyone? Or flying this solo"

"This may be surprising for you Lone but I found a group"

"Really? Well I would love to meet them"

"Fine follow me"

We walked to the motel and I opened the door to Azrael and Pandora's room, as we walked in, I greeted them to Azrael and Pandora "Pandora, Azrael this is Lone, and Blaze"

Azrael and Pandora stood up and Lone looked at Pandora and he said "CAT!" Before he could lash at her I pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed Lone in the face saying "no, no bad dog"

"Ah what the fuck Star I don't like that"

"You're not supposed to like it, you don't lash at my friends now get in the corner and think about what you did"

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

I then gave him the warnings you look and his ears went back got on all fours and crawled to the corner of the room. "Now you stay there and think about what you've done"

In all reality, I did nothing he grumbles so low only he could hear it. He then turned to me and gave me the puppy dog eyes but that shit doesn't work on me so I sprayed him again and he turned his head back to the corner. I put the spray bottle down and said to ever one "ok I'm going to call it right now that I'm the mom in this group"

Everyone agreed with me and I turned to Blaze and said: "how did you put up with him?"

"Trust me while we were together, I wanted him to die a painful death"

We talked for a while and Lone still sat in the corner with his ears back. After a couple hours of talking we heard screaming outside we immediately jumped up and ran out the door, Lone didn't move so I yelled: "Lone get the fuck up and join us!"

He quickly ran behind us and we ran towards the screaming. We saw a woman on the ground in fear, we pushed through the crowd people to the lady, I grabbed her shoulder and helped her up I then asked her "what wrong miss"

"Draugrs in the forest!"

We looked at her and I said "which way?"

She pointed behind her and I stood up and I talked to the crowd of people "everyone get inside, we will take care of this"

Everyone started running into the nearest buildings they could. We all ran into the forest with our weapon out, we moved slowly in the woods with our guards up, "anyone see anything" Blaze said

"No," Azrael said

"All I can see is a cock sucker that should be quite"

"Language!" Azrael said

"Suck a cock," I said

"Can you children please shut the fuck up!" Lone shouted

Before I could say another word, Draugrs started to running towards us. "Ok someone should have told me that Draugrs smelt like shit because I smelt them a mile away"

"You fucking idiot, why didn't you tell us?" Blaze said

"I thought someone took a shit in the woods"

I was already slashing at the creatures and I look back to them and said "hey ladies how about you stop talking and fucking help"

They looked at me and they started attacking the Draugrs. We managed to kill a lot of them but they keep coming "ok I'm starting to get really pissed off, where the fuck are, these fuckers coming from" I shouted swinging my sword cutting a Draugrs head clean off. After I said that we heard a roar behind us, Azrael shouted "behemoth!" The beast roared again and charged at us. He swung his axe at us but we managed to jump out of way.

 **Blaze P.O.V**

The beast aimed his sights on me, I aimed my bow at his face and I strung the blue feather and shot it at the creature's face. The beast froze where he stood and then Lone came up and shot that fucker in his face shattering it in to pieces. Star, Azrael, and Pandora looked at us until Pandora said: "that was it!"

"What do you mean," I said

"It was that easy to kill, what the fuck, I could have done that"

"Pandora! Language," Azrael said

"Yes, Pandora it was that easy, Lone and I call it the froze and shoot maneuver"

"That's a stupid name, you should fix it," Star said

"I don't think it stupid," Lone said

"Yet you think of humping that dead fish looking fucker in your solo story"

"Ok point taken, wait, how in the fuck did you know that"

"That's not important"

"Ok can we get back to town and get some food" Blaze said

"Fine" Star said

We got back to the town and sat a nearby diner. We all walked in until the bartender looked and yelled at us "Hey! No dogs and cat allowed"

"What, there human to," Azrael said

"Ok fine, no greyhounds and no whatever she is"

"Oh, you want to see who I really am bitch"

"Pandora!"

"What, this fucker is a racist asshole"

"Have you been hanging out with Star for too long"

"HEY" Star showed

"Look, I'm not racist, all animals should eat in the garbage out back"

Lone had enough and appeared next to the guy, he grabbed his head and put his gun under the man's chin while pinning his arm behind his head "If you call me and this sweet little girl animals again, I will put the bullet through your head and make sweet, sweet love to the hole"

"Go ahead shoot me and you will have everyone in this bar— "

Before he could finish the sentence Lone shot him, his body fell to the floor, and I screamed out "Lone what the fuck!"

"What he was begging me to do it"

"Did you have to shoot for everyone to see"

"Honestly I would have killed that bastard a long time ago," Star said

I looked a Star in shock but I shook it off and said to everyone "sorry for the mess guys mmmmmm we will now RUN"

We all bolted out of the place and back into our motel

"Wait fuck I forgot to make love with his head"

"Lone you will fuck a head another time," Star said

"But I wanted to fuck this head," he said whining

"Fine wait right here," she said

 **Star's P.O.V**

I walked back to the bar and said to everyone "hey…. everyone... um I'm just here to cut the bartenders head if you guys don't mind"

"Ummmmmmm go right ahead," one man said

"Thanks, and I didn't like that pun"

I jumped over the counter and pulled out my katana and started cutting the man's head off. As blood started to splatter all over me until I finally cut it off. I strapped it around my waist and jumped back over the counter and said "thank you for letting me cut off someone head"

I walked out and headed back to the motel.

I opened the door and threw Lone the head "here you go Lone one head for you to do whatever you want with it"

"Oh my god, oh my god, thank you Star," he said happily with his tail wagging

He unzipped his zipper and I stopped him "Lone, no, if you're going to fuck it do it in the bathroom"

"Deal"

He grabbed the head and walked to the bathroom, he said to himself "so many holes for me to fill"

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door

"Ok while Lone is having fun with the head for some damn reason, did you guys find a job for us to do, because we are a little low on money"

"You mean the 3 Ruby's we have that can't buy us jack shit," Azrael said

"Oh, so it ok for you to curse but it not ok for a 16-year-old girl like me to curse gotcha," Pandora said

"Awwwwwwwww fuck!" Lone screamed out in pleasure in the bathroom

"Ok let's ignore that and continue"

"Well I did find something," Blaze said

"That's it bitch harder!"

"Anyway…. what you got Blaze," I asked

"People are trying to find the daughter of the eternal flame"

"There's blood everywhere… and I love it"

I shook my head to try the get images of Lone fucking a head and get back to talking to Blaze

"Continue"

"Legend has it if someone finds the daughter, she will grant someone one wish, but she guarded by a dragon"

"Where is this daughter?" Pandora said

"On top of Montclair mountain, the tallest mountain in all of the kingdom"

"Ya, your nasty bitch aren't you!"

"Ok I can't take it any more" I said as I walked over to the bathroom door and yelled "Lone! Fucking stop fucking the head and get out here we're going on a mission"

"But I haven't cummed yet" he screamed

"Well fucking cum and get out here"

"I already did" he walks out whipping off the blood off his clothes with a rag.

"What about the head?"

"Just leave it to give someone a good scare, so where are we going?"

"We are going to Montclair mountain, for the daughter of the eternal flame," I said

"I don't know what that is but let's go," Lone said

"Yay adventure" Pandora screamed.

 **3 days later**

 **Lone's P.O.V**

"We've been walking for three days now are we there yet!" Pandora cried

"Pandora if you ask that again I will slap you," I said

"Hey that my stepdaughter you talking to, you lay a hand on her I will kill you," Azrael said

"Hey hey hey I'm a wolf and wolfs hate cats, what the fuck do expect"

"Hey, ladies, you're both pretty now can you shut the fuck up and keep walking," Star said

We continue to walk and for a couple of miles I started to talk to Blaze for a while "so how does it feel to be with actual people you trust?"

"Ok one I only trust you, two there ok I mean after I kill my hometown king and now, I'm labeled as a criminal there, I was hoping to relax on the beach taking in the sun"

"Wow I was not expecting you to say that, and thanks"

"It weird being around people, I'm going to be totally honest with you Lone I will not protect them"

"Oh. Well that was harsh"

"I know but you know what I will get used to it"

 **4 days later**

We decided to set up camp near a waterfall. As we were putting up our tents Star stood up and said to all of us "ok why did we decide to wait for 7 days for us to set up camp when we could have done it 4 days ago"

"We don't know what you're talking about Star"

"Well start to"

We all set up our own individual tents, as the sun sets, I decided to get someone water from the river. As I sat down by the river, I put my water kettle in the river to fill it up, as I was filling it up my kettle Azrael came up behind me and said: "shouldn't you be drinking the water from your mouth?"

"Fuck you… what do you want?"

"I just want to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"No there is something to talking about, *sigh* long ago I was a General in the Huntsman war, my name it was the Grim Reaper because I didn't care who I killed"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm the reason your people had to go into hiding"

"Wait what? I thought ogre in slaved my people?"

"That true, but I was the reason for that, I lead a battle to try and stop an Ogre invasion on a town, it was a success but then we heard they started enslaving your people, and I didn't care that it was happening"

"Look I know it feels like it's your fault, but it not, the war got to us all"

"Look I'm sorry for what I said about killing you if you touch Pandora, I'm just so protective of her"

"Like every dog, they have had to get used to being with a cat, by the way, what species is she?"

"I actually don't know, ever since she started talking, she never told me what she is"

"I hear something that should be an emotional mess but instead was a pointless talk," Star said

"Is this going to be a regular thing just us talking late at night?" Azrael said

"Maybe, but that not up to that up to the writer's decision"

"What?" I said

"Nothing"

She then walked over to us and sat right next to Azrael and we started talking about nonsense.

 **Blaze P.O.V**

I was trying to sleep but I heard rustling in the woods. I opened my tent and looked at the others by the river, at first, I thought it was them but I heard the rustling again, I looked the other way and ran towards the noise.

I walked slowly in the forest with my bow ready in my hand. As I searched around until someone jumped me from above knocking me to the ground. As I turned around, I see a hooded figure grab my weapon and aimed it at me I looked up and said: "who are you?"

"My name is not important"

Because she got a shot off, I kicked her in the stomach and grabbed my weapon and aimed it at her. "I'm going to ask again, who are you"

"She then pulled out two swords from behind her and she said "your death"

She dashed towards me and tried to stab me but I turned my bow into a sword and started attacking her.

As our swords clashed, she managed to grab one of my fire arrows, she looked at it, then she grazed the feather and arrow tip burst in flames, she aimed it at me but I ran up and pushed her to the ground. The arrow fell to the ground causing an explosion pushing us into trees.

 **Azrael P.O.V**

"What the hell was that," I said as we all looked behind us

We all got up and ran towards the noise as we were running Pandora got out of her tent and said: "what was that?"

"Get back in your tent sweetheart we going to check it out"

"Lone stay with Pandora and protect her," Star said

"I got it go!" Lone said

Star and I ran into the forest where we heard the noise.

When we got there, we saw Blaze on the ground with a hooded figure, we ran up to Blaze, as I tried to help him up, I said to him "what happened"

"I was attacked, by her"

Star turned to the girl and walked over, I helped Blaze up and we walked towards her. Star uncovered the hooded woman and she was in shock "Ne... Ness?"

"Hello my friend"

"Wait this is Ness?" I said

"Yes," she turned back to Ness and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her up to her face "why are you here?"

"Following you, of course, oh come on you missed me"

"No, I fucking didn't, why did you try to kill one of my team members?"

"Ha it not him I wanted"

We all looked at each other until we heard gunshots back at camp I yelled out "Pandora!"

"Blaze, Azrael go I will deal with her"

Me and Blaze ran back to camp and we saw Lone shooting at some type of monkey person, as we got closer the money man swung his tail knocking Lone to the ground and turned his attention to us, I pulled out my axe and swung at him but he dogged it, this thing was fast, faster than I could hit it. The monkey man managed to kick me to the ground. Before he could punch me, Blaze kicked him into one of the tents, Blaze helped me up "thanks"

"Don't mention it"

The monkey man got up and stood there.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?" I said

"My name it Pip and I'm not a monkey I'm a lemur, I'm only here for the girl"

"You're not getting anywhere near her," I said grinding my teeth

"Why do you want Pandora" Blaze said

"Because she is special, and she'll be useful in the black market"

"If you get anywhere near or even touch her, I will cut that tail off shove it down your throat," I said

"Then this will be challenging"

Because he made a move Lone woke up and shot at the lemur but he dodged the bullet and kicked Lone right in the face and jumped towards us. As he was in the air Star jumped in and body slammed him to the ground as they got up, I saw pip whip blood off his lip "all that for a drop of blood"

"Ok newbie, we have rules in this group, and one of those Is that I'm the only one to hit these fuckers"

"We're standing right here" I shouted

"I'll ask again, why do you want Pandora"

"She's a rare species and she would be perfect for slavery"

I then threw my axe at him but he leaned to his left and the axe hit the water. After that he jumped on Stars shoulders and jumped in the air landing behind us were, we saw Ness, they both ran into the woods, Star ran past us and I grabbed her arm and said "let them go there not worth it"

"Ok one don't ever fucking touch me, two we can't let them get away, you heard Ness she's been following us"

After that Lone got up holding his head "does anyone care that I was unconscious for a couple minutes?"

"No" me and Star both said

I then let go of her arm and she walked past me and said "everyone pack up we're leaving"

"Not yet, if it makes you feel better, we will set up traps around the area, Pandora needs rest"

"Fine but if anything happens, I will slap the shit out of you"

I looked at Lone and said, "Lone do you mind watching over Pandora while we set up traps?"

"No, I don't mind at all"

"Thank you"

 **Pandora P.O.V**

As everyone went in the woods Lone came into my tent and sat right next to me and said: "so what is like to be a cat?"

"Really? You're basically babysitting me and that the first thing you say to me"

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to talking to a cat person"

"I'm technically not a cat"

He looked in confusion "then what are you?"

I then pulled my sleeve to reveal my bandaged arm

"Ok so you got hurt, so what?"

"I didn't get hurt, it a mark"

"So, you got a tattoo? Can I see it?"

"If I take this bandage off then I will turn into a monster and possibly kill you"

"Oh…. damn that actually crazy"

"Ya I know"

An awkward silence filled the air for a bit until Lone spoke again "do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Getting the mark"

"Sadly, I do, not too much but somethings"

"Can you tell me"

"I was six, my mother and my father were both cats, every 3 month they select a group of children between the ages of six to nine, I was sadly one of them, they called it the gathering, I don't remember what I went thru but the next thing I remember was coming home with this mark on me, a man told my mother to make sure I don't take off that bandage"

"Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"Ha well my father left me and mother, and my mother died in the war when, the Ogre's and Huntsman attacked, my hometown was caught in the crossfire"

"That hard that really is"

I whipped some tears off my face and said "I'm going to get some fresh air"

I then walked out of the tent and walked to the river to splash water on my face. As I was splashing water on my face Lone came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder he said "had Azrael ever taught you how to fight with a sword?"

"No"

"What about a bow or a gun?"

"Nope"

"Have you trained at all?"

"Nope I'm sixteen and he waiting until I'm eighteen to start training"

"Well that going to change"

He pulled out his gun and put it in my hand "how about I teach you how to shoot"

 **Star's P.O.V**

As we set up the last of the traps, I walked over to Azrael and said: "do you think that Ness and that Lemur, Pip want Pandora because of her power?"

"It possible but no one was there when the dragon attacked and she used it"

"But she's been following us, she could have seen everything from afar"

"That true, all we know is that your ex-friend is now our enemy"

"I just wish she could stop playing the victim and suck it up"

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaze said

"We are going tell you in a different story ok," I said

"Ok?"

As we were cleaning up, we heard a gunshot back from camp, "oh my god what now" he said as he ran, me and Blaze ran behind him. As we reached the camp, we see Lone and Pandora by the river. We walked over as gunshots filled the air. Pandora turned around to see us, she held Lone's gun in her hand. I looked over to Azrael and he was mad, "what the fuck Pandora!" he marched towards her grabbing the gun out of her hand "I thought we agreed that I will train you when you are eighteen"

"We didn't agree on anything, you just forced us upon me, I'm sick and tired of being behind you, I want to learn how to fight"

"You're not ready, you're too young"

As they were arguing I walked up to the homemade shooting dummy and said "wow Pandora, you shot this thing in the head four times not bad"

"Thank you" she replied with a smile on her face

"Don't encourage her Star" he turned back to Pandora and said "you broke my rule Pandora, I'm sorry but you're grounded"

Pandora stormed into her tent and zipped it up. Azrael, he turned his attention to Lone "What the fuck were you thinking, giving a little girl a gun and doing target practice"

"She needs to learn how to protect herself," Lone said as if it was a simple answer

"She doesn't need to protect herself, she's got me"

"Well you're not the best role model for her"

He then grabbed Lone's collar and pinned him to a tree "if you think I'm not the best role model for my little girl then you might as well leave"

"Why don't you shut your fucking face"

"I will skin you alive"

I finale stepped in after eating some food with Blaze watching the show "woa woa woa woa, can you assholes stop it, Azrael let him go"

He then let go and backed up a bit "ok now I as much I love when you guys fight, but I can't let you guys kill each other" I turned to Azrael and said "Pandora has a point, you need to let her defend for herself"

"How could you say that," he said "she's my stepdaughter and I want what's best for her"

"You mean you want what best for you"

Azrael turned red with anger but before he could say anything Blaze stepped in and said "can you guys stop it already, I know it hard not kill each other but can we get to the daughter and get this job over with"

"Blaze is right we need to leave for the daughter," Lone said

"We should get some rest then," I said

"You guys sleep, I'm going to keep guard," Azrael said

As Azrael walked away, I tried to follow him but Lone stopped me "let him go, he needs to time cool off and think" he said

"Fine, Let get some rest. I hope we can all get sleep this night, I'm starting to hate that were waking up in the middle of the night just to talk"

 **5 more days later**

 **Pandora P.O.V**

"Azrael please talk to me, you haven't been talking to me in 5 days!"

"There's nothing to talk about, you're a big girl now and you don't need me anymore"

"That not true"

"No, no You're sixteen you're a woman now"

"Azrael you're not being fair," Star said

"Just saying"

"Hey guys look we're almost there I can see the mountain" Lone said

"Looks like we got like a couple more weeks to go," Blaze said

"Then we keep moving"

 **3 weeks later**

The weather got colder as we scaled the mountain, snow covered the path and making it harder for us to walk, at this point I was not feeling myself.

*cough*

"You alright Pandora?" Lone said

"Ya I should be fine"

"I don't know about that, you look pale and looks like your about to pass out"

"I told you, Lone, I'm ok"

I cough some more to the point Star turned around and looked at me "Pandora are you ok?"

"I'm…. o…. k" Pandora said as she fell into unconsciousness

 **Azrael's P.O.V**

"AZRAEL!"

I turned around to see Star and everyone else huddling around Pandora, I quickly ran over to what going on.

"What going on? What wrong with her?"

"She's burning up," Lone said

"Does anyone have any medicine on them?" I said

They all shook their head no and I just broke down crying "no no no it wasn't supposed to be this way"

"We need to get her out of cold, it only making it worse" Lone said

"Blaze can you heat your body up and keep her warm?" I said

"I'm not your personal heat lap"

"Blaze shut the fuck up and do it, for her," Star said Lone growled in agreement

Blaze then heated his body to keep Pandora warm, I then picked her up and carried her up the mountain with Blaze right next to me.

We finally reached the top of the mountain were went into a cave. I placed Pandora down on the ground and checked her pulse "this is not good" I said

"What?" Star said

"Her pulse is rapidly declining. She's dying"

"Goddamnit, I should have seen this coming" she screamed

"Star not the time, we need to help Pandora"

"How?" Lone said

I then looked ahead of us and saw a wooden elevator "maybe that get up more to the mountain and hopefully find some healing herbs" is air

"It worth a shot," Star said

I picked up Pandora and we walked to the elevator where Blaze pulled the lever.

As we were going up Pandora awoke in a daze and tried to say something "da-dad?"

"Yes, baby I'm right here, we're going to help you"

The elevator finally stopped revealing a big hole. We stared at it for a while until a voice arose from it "who dares enter my domain?"

"We need help, my daughter is very sick and she's dying, can you help us?"

The voice drew closer until it was in the light revealing it was a dragon "put the girl down"

"Holy shit a dragon!" Star screamed

I hesitated to put Pandora down but I did. The dragon pulled out his hand and sprinkle some dust on her "what did you do?" I said

"I gave her some healing magic, she will survive"

"Thank you, um, what's your name"

"My name is The Great Kalico, the wisdom dragon, the dragon that guards the daughter of the eternal flame"

"May we see the daughter?" Lone said

"If you want to see the daughter, you must answer my riddle"

"What if we get it right?" I said

"Then I will let you see the daughter," Kaliko said

"And if we get it wrong?" Blaze said

"Then you will die"

"Ok we're ready," I said

"Ok I'm still shaking that we are literally talking to a fucking talking dragon"

"I am the wisdom dragon, there are only three on my species left in the hole kingdom"

"Just give us the riddle," I said impatiently

"Very well. I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have nobody, but come alive with wind. What am I?"

"What the fuck Kinda riddle is that?" Star said

"You must Answer it in order to see the daughter"

"Ok fine we will answer it"

"I should mention that you all have to come up with one answer no other answer"

"Fine give us a moment," I said

We all huddled around and talked among ourselves "I don't know what it is?" Star said

"Is it clouds?" Blaze said

"It possible but we have had to agree on one answer," Lone said

"We should have figured that this riddle wasn't going to be easy," Star said

As we all talked, Pandora got up and said "can you asshole keep it down I can't rest with all this echoing"

Then it hit me and I said to the dragon "the answer is echo"

Everyone looked at me in fear until the dragon said: "do you all agree with his answer?"

They hesitated until they agreed to on my answer "that is correct you may see the daughter"

I helped Pandora up and as I did, she said: "ok what the fuck happened, why is there a talking dragon and how the fuck did we get here?"

"That long story my young one"

As we walked past the dragon, he opened the door that leads to the daughter's room.

We walked in to see a giant fire brewing with a little girl inside.

"Wow she's literally the girl on fire," Star said

"So, what do we do now?" Blaze said

We all looked at Blaze and he looked back "Why are you assholes looking at me?"

"Oh, come on you're a fire character, just stick your hand in there and take her out"

"Fine"

Blaze walked up to the altar and put his hand through the green flame and took out the girl. After that, he stepped back to us. The girl lifted her head and looked at us "thank you traveler's, for freeing me from this fire prison"

"How did you get in there?" I said

"I don't remember how I got into the flames but I all I know is that I've been in here for many centuries"

"So, what now?" Blaze said

"Since you rescued me, I will grant you one wish"

We all looked at each other and we already knew what we were going to wish for, but before I could get a word out a hood woman jumped over us and grabbed the daughter by the arm, she took off her hood and Star cried out "Ness! Stop this, I know what you're going to do, and it going to be a big plot thing that I'm going hate so much"

"Oh Star, I have to do this for me to be happy" Ness then turned to the daughter "so you can grant one wish huh?"

"Don't do it, Ness!" Star said

"I wish that the city of Isis never was never destroyed"

"NO" we cried out

Then suddenly, a big bright light filled the room we covered our eyes but then I heard Pandora screaming, I looked to my right and saw her disappearing "Pandora! NO"

Before I could grab her, she faded out of existence.

I then looked at everyone else and saw that Lone and Blaze Were fading too, I then looked at Star and she said to me "come to find me when you wake up"

"I will"

Then she faded away, then all I saw left was my life flash before my eyes.

 **Star's P.O.V**

"JESUS HATE FUCKS," I said as I wake up screaming

I looked around and I noticed in my bed, I got out and saw that I'm wearing my old huntress uniform.

"What the fuck why am I wearing— oh shit"

I quickly ran to my balcony and saw the beautiful city of Isis, as I looked around and said out loud

"God fucking damnit!"

 **The end**


	5. LeRed Heartstone

Le_red Hearthstone was a unique species, he was a feline. He lived most of his life farming and hunting with his father. One day Le_red was found by three huntsman patrol group, they noticed his skill with a sword and asked him to join the huntsman army even tho he was a feline. At first, he didn't accept the offer but his mother and father convinced him otherwise. Le_red accept the offer and then became the first nonhuman to become a huntsman. At the age of 18, he quickly grew stronger and passed all his classes. Le_red the was given the offer to become a general, but the king had other plans for him. Instead of becoming a general the king gave Le_red the role of hunter, which means Le_red was tasked to hunt down specific people and that includes Huntsman. Now Le_red is on a mission to kill a huntress and her name is Star Rose.

 **3 days before the events of the travelers**

I walked for a couple of months now, and I've been to town after town but couldn't find her. One day I came across a small village that gladly let me in.

As I walked in an old woman came up to me and said "oh my you look hungry"

"Thank u but I will be fine"

"Look, buddy, I'm making you soup either you take it or take it"

"Ok fine"

I followed her to her house and she said "wait out here while I get you some food"

"Thank you"

I then sat at the chair on the deck and I noticed a little kid staring at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I just never saw a cat before"

"I'm not a cat my species is called feline"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

He then put his head down in sadness "*sigh* tell me kid what your name?"

"My name is Tam"

"How old are you?

"Six"

I then smiled a bit and said "Well Tam nice to meet you I'm Le_red hearthstone and I'm a Huntsman"

"Oh my god! Really? I never saw a huntsman before"

"I will tell you what kid" I then pulled out a necklace out of my pocket "I usually don't wear jewelry but the king gave me this, and now that he's dead I want you to have it"

"Really?" He said with his eyes glowing in amazement

"Yes, I guess you can say I made you a Huntsman"

I then gave him the necklace and he immediately put it around his neck "now go run home kid I have to eat and get back on my mission"

"Ok mister Le_red thank you so much"

He then ran back to home in joy and honesty I was happy for him. The old lady then came out of the house and gave me the bowl of soup "here you go, young man, you enjoy"

"Thank you, miss?"

"Oh, my name is Lela"

"Well thank you, Lela, this village is very nice"

"Build it myself"

"Really?"

"Yep with my bare hands"

"Well you have my respect"

"Hahahaha eat your soup"

I ate my soup and then head off my Mary way.

I walked a couple for a couple more days until I reached the town of Hilltown.

As I walked into the town, I went to the bar to get some information.

I sat down in the stool and ordered a drink.

"What would be pale?"

"Give me some water and I need information"

He handed me the water and said: "what information would you like to know?"

"I'm Looking for a huntress naked Star rose"

"Well something is coming to mind but I think I need something to- "

I grabbed his shirt collar and brought it closer to my face.

"Oh, Star rose yes I hear that they were staying at a motel"

I let him go and said, "what do you mean they?"

"She was with four others"

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"One was a feline like you but she was younger, a firedust, and a greyhound, I don't know who the other one was maybe another huntsman?"

"Thank you for your information"

I immediately walked out and headed towards the motel.

When I got to the place, I forced the guy at the front desk to tell me what room when he told me I kicked the door in and walked in.

"It looks like they didn't leave any evidence"

I looked everywhere until I went to the bathroom

"WHAT THE FUCK"

I saw the severed head on the toilet leaking blood and cum

"Well at least the bartender was telling the truth only a greyhound can skull fuck like that"

I walked out of the bathroom and saw something u see the bed. I bend down and grabbed it "Well, well, well look what we have here"

It was a map to the daughter of the eternal flame "let hope it not too late"

I put the map in my pocket and ran out of the room and out of the town.

"How the fuck do I read you?" I said staring at the map confused

I continued to walk until I bumped into someone, I fell backward and yelled: "watch where you're going!"

The stranger turned around and I gasped.

"Oh my god, Le_red?"

"Holy shit Ness? Your alive"

She helped me up from the ground "ya, what are you doing here"

"Well I'm actually looking for Star rose"

"Oh"

"Since you're her best friend do you know where she is?"

"She not my friend anymore, and no I don't"

As we were talking, I heard someone walking up to me, I pulled out my sword and swung behind me the man dodged it and smacked me with its tail.

"PIP STOP"

He did "yes master"

"What the hell is that?" I said

"I'm a lemur"

I turned to Ness and said "I see you made a new friend"

"Yes, he's my best friend"

"Oh, anyway can you please help me find Star"

"Why should I help you, and also what do you want from her?"

"She the last person I need to kill before I could rest"

"You can't kill her, she's too skilled, even for you"

"At least I go out in battle"

She giggled then she walked away with Pip.

"Hey where you're going"

"I'm like you, I'm trying to find Star, but I don't want to kill her well not yet at least, I just want her to know what she missed out."

"And that is?"

"Don't betray the Huntsman"

As Pip and Ness ran into the forest, I started to get suspicious, something wasn't right I had to find out what going on.

I walked in the forest until it was nightfall, I finally reached a river. I stand over the hill looking at the waterfalls I saw down below Star talking to her group. I hide in plain sight but I couldn't overhear what they're saying.

They soon ran off after I heard an explosion, I wanted to follow but I couldn't blow my cover.

I fell asleep on the rock that night but when I got up, I looked over and saw they were gone, I jumped down and searched around in their camp,

I searched around and found basically normal things. After finding nothing I headed out deeper into the forest. There I catcher up to Ness and Pip,

I stopped behind a tree and overheard their conversation.

"What is the plan when you get to the daughter," Pip said

"When I get to the daughter, I will wish for Isis was never destroyed, then I will warn the king of the incoming attack so we can plan a counter-attack"

"Then?"

"Then I will kill the king take his place as queen as the Huntsman, and we make sure we let the other two kingdoms know what Isis is made of"

I then moved away from the tree and stomped towards them.

"How dare you" I yelled

"Where did you come from?" Ness said

"That not important, I heard what you said, you plan to overthrow the king when you bring back the city"

"That right"

"Why?"

"The king was a fool, and had the ego the size of a dragon, he must go, and I will take his place"

"You will cause unnecessary war against the kingdoms, is that what you want?"

"If it means for Isis to be the dominant kingdom then yes"

I then looked at her then it hit me "is that why Star and her friends are going?"

"Yes, but I will get there first"

I pulled out my sword and said "no you're not"

"You dare pull your sword on a Huntress General!"

"You're not a general"

I then swung my sword at her but my blade was blocked by a staff. I look over and saw Pip "looks like we got a problem" he then whipped me with his tail dropping to the floor.

"Master, shall I kill him?"

"No keep him alive, tie him up"

Pip then kicked my sword away from me and knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up my hands were tied to a wooden spike in the ground, I struggled to get free but it was no use. Ness walked over to me and said "I'm sorry Le_red that this had happened to you"

"Tell me why are going after Star"

"I was also sent to kill Star rose, but when I actually found her, I couldn't, I thought we could become friends again, but I was wrong. She betrayed so when she was asleep, I tried to kill her again, but then again I couldn't so I just ran"

"She betrayed you? More you betrayed her. If you were really her best friend you would have went rogue with her and not stand against her!"

"I had a duty and I failed, but I'm not going to fail this time"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to Montclair mountain, to kill Star and her friends, then I will take the daughter and make Isis come back"

"I've spent my whole life searching for Star, but when you told me this, I know which side I'm on now"

"Enough of this. Pip where leaving"

They soon grabbed their gear and left me there.

After a couple of hours of struggling I heard the bushes rustle I looked over and saw red glowing eyes staring at me. As I stayed calm the creature revealed itself to be a wolver.

"You want to fight me, come on!"

The wolver then charged at me I lifted my legs up and kicked the fucker in a tree. I manage to pull the spike out a bit and in good time to the wolver then charge again, I pulled the spike out and jammed it right into the bastard head.

I took a breather as blood got on my shoes, I quickly shook it off and cut myself free. I manage to get to my feet shook off the dirt and walked over to grab my sword and dashed through the forest.

After a couple of days, I finally reached the mountain. As I struggle through the snow, I saw Pip and Ness going up the mountain.

"Hey, assholes guess who's not dead!" I yell out

They turned around and Ness pointer and pip quickly jumped and leaped in the air and landed right in front of me "surprise bitch" he said he then swung his staff hitting me in the face, "oh it going to be like that now is it?"

I pulled out my sword and we started fighting. As our weapons clashed, I had to admit he was skilled. As we were fighting, he used tail and tangled it around my foot tripping me, I immediately got up and started my attack.

As a couple of hours went by, I finally managed to overpower him and kick him into the snow I put sword by his neck "I'm not going to kill you"

"Why you might well hehehe"

"I refuse to kill someone that doesn't have a weapon in hand"

"Oh well sorry to disappoint honey but I'm only here to distract you"

"What?"

I then looked at the peak of the mountain as a white beam shot out of it and slowly, I golfed the everything around it.

"See you later hehehe"

Before I Knew it the beam in golf me and Pip.

"WHAT THE FUCK," I said I woke up I looked around me and saw I was at my old campsite I quickly grabbed my weapon and headed outside.

As I looked around, I knew something as changed, I quickly ran into the forest to find the nearest town.

As I was running, I stopped to see a sign it said "hundle" I looked in shock and also confusion I said to myself "but hundle was destroyed, but maybe"

I quickly ran past the sign and headed to hundle to find my family.

 **The end**


	6. The Adventures of Star Rose

_**Flashback**_

" _Come on Chase! Just one more game" I yelled_

" _No Star we got to get to training," chase said_

" _Please for me"_

" _How could I say no to that face, ok"_

 _He then grabbed a rock and threw it at the river. His rock skipped five times before sinking in the water._

" _Nice shot but let me show how the pros do it," I said_

 _I grabbed a rock and threw it and I counted that it skipped six times. "HA suck this dick bitch," I said gloating_

" _But you don't have a dick"_

" _Ok let me rephrase myself" I cleared my throat "suck my clit bitch"_

" _Ew"_

" _Don't call my pussy ew" I said had I lightly punched him in his arm_

" _Ouch," he said_

" _Oh, you pussy that didn't hurt"_

" _Hahahaha come on let get going we have training to do"_

" _Fine"_

 _ **Present day**_

"God fucking damnit!" I yell out as I stormed back into my room. "I'm going to kill ness when I see her".

After my little tantrum, I decided to go through my closet. As I pull out useless junk, I found my huntress helmet, just looking at it made me angry, fighting for something that was false. I threw the helmet on the ground and looked at my uniform "I can't believe I wore this, what was I thinking"

I ripped off my cape and tied it around my waist, I grabbed my sword and headed out of the room and wondered the halls.

As I was walking, I saw a guard walked the opposite way.

"Excuse me trooper I'm looking for General Azrael"

"Didn't you hear? He's going to be executed for treason against the king"

"What!? When will this take place?"

"In a couple of minutes, he should still be in a cell"

"Thanks for the information"

I ran past him and down the hall.

As I ran, I slowed down to overhear Ness around the corner.

"I want every troop on high alert, I want Star found and brought to the courtyard," Ness said

"Yes general"

The soldiers soon ran the corner but I was lucky to hide from them. I turned my head back I was met with an arrow to the wood beam I was close to.

"Hello old friend"

I revealed myself and said "Ness you need to stop this, stop this right now"

"Can't you see that our home is back, the place where we became the best of friends a place- "

"A place of lies"

"Why can't you accept that Isis is back and we can go back to our home"

"This place was never my home!" I yelled out. She looked at me in confusion "this place took away my dignity, my freedom, and worst of all my beloved. The king thinks that this place is the best city ever, but he has his head so far up his ass that he thinks that this place is a sanctuary just like Aloya and Blair city, those cities are for people that got their towns destroyed. Why can't you get that through your fat head"?

Ness lowered her head and said "I remember a time where you and I were best friends then you lost me because you believe that this place is horrible"

"I never lost a best friend. Because I never had one" I said

Ness then grabbed her two swords and dashed towards me, but I was able to block it with mine

"I will show you what Huntsman's can do," she said

She then kicked me into a bedroom, as I was laying on the floor, I saw her coming towards me. Before she could swipe me, I picked her up with my feet and kicked her out of the nearby window. I got up and stared out of the window where I couldn't see her, as I was walking away a rope tied around my ankle and pulled me onto the other rooftop. As I cut the rope and got up Ness jumps up onto the roof.

She walks up to me and said: "you know when I changed the time to help out the city, I wanted to become more powerful than you, and you know how I did that?"

"By sucking the Kings little tiny dick"

"No by learning elemental magic"

She then put away her swords and closed her eyes. As she closed her eyes the sky became gloomy and cloudy. As the rain came falling down and lightning struck the area, she opens her eyes and summoned a lightning bolt out of the sky, I had to act fast I slammed my sword down then the bolt hit.

As the smoke faded, I felt that she was caught off guard.

"You're not the only one that can-do elemental magic"

I said with my eyes glowing blue and a giant glif under me. I grabbed my sword and dashed towards Ness, she blocked my attack as lightning and ice shards filled the air after we clashed, Ness then kicked me and started swinging her swords at me but I kept dodging it and blocking it with my sword.

After Ness punched me in the face I flew backwards, I plunged my sword in the roof and activated my glif, I then dashed towards her but before I could get a hit off, she kicks me and I was sent flying back into the castle.

As I got up in pain, I managed to get up and run out of the room. As I lipped in the halls, I decided to get into a closet to hide, as I opened the door, I locked it behind me and put my back against the wall, I slowly slide down and past out on the ground.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Today is your last test student, this test if passed will make you a general"_

 _The general walked back and forth and continued "there are ten of you but I assure you that some of you may not come back here alive. The challenge is to go into Wolver infested forest to retrieve special items I hide in the forest, one for each of you" he kept pacing "now who's not ready"_

 _We all didn't raise our hands "good that's what I thought" he took out a watch "your time start now"_

 _We all ran into woods to find our items._

 _As I searching the area around me, I Heard someone scream, I quickly ran to the location and saw Chase getting attacked by a wolver._

" _CHASE" I screamed out_

 _He looked over to me and grabbed my bow and shot the beast in the back, that didn't kill it the wolver turned its attention on to me. As the beast slowly crawled towards me, I started to panic to the point where I couldn't get out my sword. The beast lept towards me but before he could kill me the beast was impaled by a trident._

 _As the ground filled up with blood I walked up to Chase "I'm sorry, I, I didn't know what to do, I just froze"_

" _Star its ok, I'm alive and you're alive, that all that matters"_

" _Thank you"_

 _I then gave him a big hug and we locked eyes until chase moved closer and kissed me, as our lips touched it felt like magic. Chase then pushed me off and said "oh by the way here" he put one of the items in my hand "chase I can't take your item"_

" _It's not mine it's yours, I already found mine," he said as he held up his items_

" _Chase you will get in trouble for doing this, what if someone sees?"_

 _He looks around and said "I don't see anyone"_

 _He then grabbed my hand and we ran out of the forest._

" _I'm surprised that half of you survived, ten of you went in and five came out alive. Congratulations Star rose, Chase malachite, Ness scarlatina, Azrael Longheart, and Beck Montclair, you five are now generals of the huntsman army"_

 _We all cheered as we jumped up and down Chase gave me a big hug and spun me around, he soon put me down and we started laughing._

 _ **Present day**_

I slowly opened my eyes and realized where I was. I managed to get myself up and leave the closet "at least I can say I was in the closet" I said to myself

I quickly ran to the Courtyard. As I got there I put on a cloak and put the hood up so I can blend in.

I moved within the crowd until I saw Azrael, he was tied up and looked like he was beaten. I managed to get a little closer until the king started speaking.

"Today marks a tragic day, one of my favorite huntsman's as committed treason against our people, and he will be punished by death"

"You talk right out your ass," Azrael said

The king punched him right in the face "maybe you're the one that talks too much" the king said "now this man will join the gods in the afterlife" the king pulled out his sword and held it over his head, the king was about to swing down his sword I uncovered my hood and stepped out in the middle of the crowd "stop right there you son of a bitch"

Everyone looked at me and then the king turned "you"

"I can see your happy to see me you old bastard"

"Guards surround her!"

As Huntsman with Spears surrounded me, I stayed calm.

"Look I'm here to take my friend and leave can we do this without fighting"

"He's your friend or lover?"

"He's my friend"

"I remember when Chase was up here"

"You don't have a right to say his name! He loved me and you took him away from me"

"We are huntsman we don't believe in love"

The king put his sword back over his head and about to swing it down then an arrow shot by me and hit the king right in the heart I turned around and saw a huntress standing in the doorway she yelled out "for the Huntsman!" Then a bunch of Huntsmen's jumped out and started attacking the troops.

As the fight continued, I quickly ran to Azrael and plunged a knife I The King's balls "feel that. That's for Chase" his body then fell off the platform and I cut Azrael free. "So, what do call this?" He said

"I'm not sure, to be honest, I don't know who these people"

"Lucky they are on our side"

I gave Azrael his axe. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it in the closet I was in"

"Oh? So, you came out?"

"Ya I came out of the closet"

"Oh? I'm congratulations"

"On What?"

"For coming out"

"What? Oh, oh no I didn't come out like that I came out in like, oh forget it."

Azrael and I then ran towards the exit where the girl was waiting for us with horses.

"Take these horses and go," she said

"Who are you?" I said

"I will tell you another day, just go"

We got on the horses and I said to Azrael "wow another person that is not important to the plot but will be in another story. Fun"

Azrael and I headed out, as we were riding in the forest Azrael said: "so who's Chase?"

I stopped my horse and said "what?"

"Who's Chase?

"Oh well, let's just say he was an old friend that gave his life for his people"

"Star, I know your lying"

"Ok fine we had sex, we were lovers"

"Oh, what happened to him"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, and the truth"

"Fine. Chase died because he loved me, you should know that love is forbidden, but he didn't care he loved me with all his heart"

"I'm sorry Star, but I think we should focus our attention on finding the others"

"Agreed"

We headed out once again.

We rode our horses into the dark forest, it was so dark and scary I couldn't explain it, well actually I just did.

We stopped our horses when we heard voices coming from the trees. Azrael and I got off our horses and took out our weapons.

"Show yourself," Azrael said

"And we won't kill you" I added

Then a creature comes flying down the tree "oh how exciting new friends"

"Oh, shit it a ghost" I screamed

"Oh, your right girl, I'm just your friendly neighborhood ghost"

"I doubt your friendly" Azrael said

"You're not wrong, the name is phantom and you are?"

"I'm Azrael"

"I'm Star"

The ghost floated closer to me "I sense your dealings with a loss, maybe a lover perhaps"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a ghost I'm able to sense when the living are dealing with a death"

"Oh, well can you not do that"

"I can't help it, but what if I could tell you I could bring him back"

"Wait what"

"Star, don't do it, we can't trust him," Azrael said

"Shut up" I then turned to phantom "how can you bring him back?"

"With a simple spell"

"What do I have to do"

"Star you can't do this" Azrael said

"I said shut up Azrael"

"All I need is some DNA from him"

"Oh, come on how are we supposed to get DNA from a dead guy?"

He turned to me to see I have a big bag of hair "oh god Star please don't say"

"This is Chase's hair"

"Why"

"Why not"

He put his hand on his face and I gave phantom a piece of hair.

"Perfect, this won't take long"

Phantom then activated a glif on the ground, he threw the hair in the glif and said "sayu clarvaca. Jingsu oli, kreu to siya"

After that, the glif glowed and Chase floater out of it.

As the glif disappears Chase fell to the ground.

"Oh my god," I said as I ran up to him "Chase you came back to me"

As slowly moved but he was still unconscious.

"He will be unconscious for some time but there is one catch I forgot to mention"

"And that is?"

Phantom then laughed and then possessed Chase body. I immediately let go of him as his body twisted in turned until he looked at me.

"No, you bastard, don't do this to me"

"I'm sorry Star that I have to possess your boyfriend body, but I would love to say thanks"

"Why?"

"Because you gave me a new body"

He then shot purple beams of his hands Azrael and I quickly jumped out of the way. I took out my sword and started attacking him, he kept dodging the attacks until Azrael said "Star I know you're not going to like what about to say, but only you can get phantom out of him"

"And how the fuck do you propose I do that," I said as I'm dodging beams

"Use your elementals magic"

"Ok"

I slammed my sword into the ground and activate my glif. Instead of ice I summoned water, as my eyes turned blue, I shot a beam of water at the phantom, unable to get away from magic, the water pushed Phantom out of Chase's body. As Chase fell to the floor, I pulled out my sword and ran to him, Azrael quickly ran behind me.

As I look at his body it started to crumble "no no not again please not again" I said as tears come down my face

"Let me go back in and he will live," Phantom said

As I started to cry, I held his body in my hands "please don't leave me again" I said

I look to Phantom and said "you killed him you sack of shit"

"All I did was possess him, you were the one to kill him"

More tears came down my face as Phantom faded away.

I touched chase face as more tears came down. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look to see Azrael.

"Star, I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you," I said as I while the tears from my face

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want to give him a proper barrel, but not here"

"Alright"

Azrael then picked up Chase and covered him in the cloth he found and he tied it behind my horse.

We finally stopped at this beautiful field, filled with flowers and peaceful animals. Azrael and I pulled out chase from my horse, as I was digging the hole I started to cry again until the hole is deep. I then helped Azrael with the body and placed it in the hole.

Azrael hugged me and said "if you want you can say your final words"

I wiped the tears off and said "Chase you will always be in my heart, you were my first love, the first person I made love to"

"Oh jeez"

"Shut up. I regret bringing you back, I need to accept that you're gone, but I know that you're in the afterlife looking over me, I love you Chase malachite"

Azrael then put his hand on my shoulder "that was very sweet, he must have loved you very much"

"Thank you, and he did" I wiped off the rest of my tears and calmed myself down "Come on let go find our family, I don't think I could take another death"

"You and me both"

Azrael and I got on horses and rode off into the sunset.

 **The end**


	7. Alpha Lone Wolf

**Flashback**

" _Get moving you filthy animal!" Said an ogre soldier_

" _My people are helping yours, don't be calling us filthy animals," I said_

 _He whipped me and said "you do what you are told what you are told to do, don't question our intention"_

" _I wasn't questioning your intentions, I just think you should treat us with respect"_

" _You will get respect when you finish with the weapons"_

 _He then walked away and the other greyhounds and I continued to work._

 _As I was working one greyhound came up to me and said: "somethings off, why do ogres want us to make these weapons?"_

" _Who knows but it not our problems"_

" _It could be, our people don't deserve to be in this war"_

" _I agree but this is just a little job"_

" _A little job could become something bigger"_

 _ **Present day**_

I opened my eyes in a bed, I panicked a little bit because I didn't know where I was. I walked out of the hut I was in and grabbed the first guy I saw "where the fuck am I?"

He looked in confusion and said "you're in hei town"

"What year is it?"

"Are you ok sir you seem a little off"

"I'm ok I just remember where I am"

"Ok," he said with a concerned look on his face.

As he walks away, I walked back into the hut and grabbed my guns. I walked around for a bit until I saw a local gun shop.

As I walked in and was immediately greeted "welcome traveler, I see you have two nice pistols you got there, but let me guess you want something more?"

"Actually, yes I want something more my style"

He walks around showing me gun after gun after gun none just seem to call to me till I see one in a case in the back my tail wags the owner looks at me then at the gun.

"Um, sir are you sure about that one he asks the last person who touched it exploded after it backfired on him."

"I think she will be in good hands; what kind is it?"

"Young feller this here is a coach gun" a random old man appears

I turned to face the old man "ummmmm who are you?"

"The name is old Smokey, I'm the proprietor of this fine shop"

"Well, you give me a very creep rape kind of feeling so I'm just going to pay for this, um how much is it?"

"um well sir as I stated the last guy who tried using it exploded so um why not take it to the firing range if you don't get killed you can have it and if you do die horribly well, we got to clean the range again"

"Ok show me the range"

He pointed the way of the shooting range, I loaded the gun and aimed down my sights. After a couple of minutes passed, I shot off four bullets each one going into four different vital areas of the target. I looked at the gun and said "oh I'm going to make sweet love to you later, I will take her"

"Congratulation on not dying son"

"Thank you for having hope in me"

"Oh, we never had hope, I bet three hundred Ruby's that you will explode in a million pieces," Smokey said

"You're lucky I don't have any more bullets or I would put one right between your eyes"

As I started to walk out smoke stopped me and said: "where are you going, son?"

"I'm going to find my family"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Thank you all for coming, today you have finished what was left of our little project, this weapon will help us destroy the huntsmen army"_

" _What is it?" I yelled_

 _He pulled down the curtains revealing a massive canon, we all stared in awe until one idiot asked: "does it come with cup holders?"_

" _This weapon is the first of its kind, we call it the Firebird"_

" _That's a stupid fucking name" I yell "why not death adder or how about what it really is an eighty-eight you dumb mother fucking Ogre idiots"_

" _Well thank you for speaking out, but now you're all free to go home"_

 _We all left the factory and headed back to our town._

 _ **Present day**_

I walked that felt like weeks, but I managed to get to a town called hundle. As I walked into town, I smelt something familiar, it smelt like cats.

I followed the smell to a nearby house, I knocked on the door and a cat woman opened it "hello can I help you with something?"

"Um yes I'm a greyhound and I'm trying to stop the urge to kill you right now but I smelt something familiar"

"Well I don't know what so familiar about this house"

Then a young girl comes out and looked at me "oh my god, Lone?"

"Holy shit, Pandora?"

She then ran up to me and gave me a big hug "ok not a hugger, not a hugger" I said

"Pandora, do you know this man?" Her mother said

"Yes, he's my friend" she then looked at me "we're the others?"

"Wait there not here?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what imagination my daughter has but I think you should leave"

"I'm not leaving without her," I said showing my teeth

"Get in the house now, mommy will take care of this mutt"

"No, I'm leaving mom with him"

She then slapped Pandora across the face. As she holds her face in pain her mother said "don't you dare talk so stupidly"

"Hey, bitch!" She turned around to face me "you don't ever lay hand on her again"

"She's my daughter and I do what I do what I want with her"

She then raised her hand above head about to slap Pandora again but before she could I grabbed her arm and said "what did I say" she then pulled her hand out my grip and slammed the door in my face. I grabbed my new gun and shot the door; one shot was I needed to destroy the hole door.

"Get out of my house, you filthy mutt"

"Pandora may I kill this bitch cause if not I may just kill someone in this town for no reason."

"Yes please"

"PANDORA, I am your mother"

"Ya an abusive whore of a mother, that likes to slap me around and you treat me like filth"

"Ok that's all I need to hear" I pulled one of my guns out and was about to fire when Pandora says "wait"

"May I"

"Sure" I gave Pandora my gun and I said "aim up a bit and to the left now pull the trigger"

*bang* her mother fell with a bleeding hole in her head I had to resist the urge to fuck it.

"You can fuck it I won't look," she said

"No sorry I don't fuck raped cooch"

She then hugged me more "ok you get two seconds. one, two ding now get off"

Even after I said that she continued to hug me, and to be honest I kind of liked it.

We left the town and I said to Pandora "so do you know were Azrael and Star are?"

"No"

"Damn, do even know where we are going?"

"I'm a sixteen-year-old girl you think I know where we are?"

"Good point"

"Your half dog use you super smell or some shit you have"

"One I'm half wolf, two it's, not super smell I can just smell in really long distances, I'm not a damn shirshu, also you're a cat don't you have like supersonic hearing"

"That is so racist"

We walked a couple more miles until it started to get to get dark, and started to rain. We luckily got to a nearby cave to stay in. "Great now it raining, looks like we are staying here for the night," I said

"I hate the water"

I looked over to her and she was shivering "*sigh* come here"

"Wait, what?"

"Just come here and I will keep you warm"

She then crawled over to me and snuggled to me under my shoulder, she purred a little bit and shut her eyes, I will admit I kinda like it. 'So cute' I think

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear growling at the end of the cave, I woke up Pandora "Pandora wake up"

"She slowly opened her eyes and said "what the fuck, I'm trying to sleep"

"I heard growling at the end of the cave" I then gave her my one of my guns and said "remember what I thought you"

"Shoot it in the head then fuck the hole?"

"What well technically yes but not the fuck the hole part. You leave that for me"

I pulled out my coach gun and ready for the creature to come out.

"Stay here I'm going to get closer"

As I walked closer into the darkness I was hit pushed by a tail, as I flew back to Pandora, she said to me "so how did that go?"

"Shut up and run"

She helped me up and we both ran out of the cave and into the cold rain, we turned around to see the creature reveal itself out of the cave "oh shit it a basilisk"

The snake then roared into the air and then slithered over to us, I shot a couple round into it but my bullets were bouncing off it like they were rubber.

"Mother fucker!"

"Any brighter ideas"

"Ya run"

We then ran again deeper into the woods the basilisk was right on our tails.

As we were running Pandora tripped "goddammit" I said

I ran back for her but before I could pick her up the basilisks catches up to us, I held Pandora's hand and we accepted our fates. As the basilisks snapped at us, we were expecting to get eaten but we didn't I looked up and saw Blaze holding the basilisk's off with his sword "Lone shoot the mouth" he said

I grabbed my coach gun and shot the mouth of the snake. After putting a couple rounds into it, it finally let go and roared in pain. "Lone give me cover fire"

Blaze said

I ran in circles and kept shooting it to get it attention, while Blaze converted his bow into swords. Blaze jumped in the air and stabbed the creature right in the head he then embedded his swords with fire and that when the creature fell to the grow lifeless.

I put my coach gun away and ran to Pandora.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, here's your gun back"

She handed my gun back I put it back in the holster

We then turned around to see Blaze Pandora immediately ran up to him and gave him hug "hahaha yes I missed you two"

She then let go and walked up to him and gave him a hug myself "Blaze you son of a bitch how did you find us"

"When I woke up, I woke in a cave then I remembered everything that happened, I grabbed Athena and I started walking trying to find my friends, a couple days past and nothing until I heard a two-women screaming so I ran to make sure no one was hurt then, I realized it was you two"

"Well I'm glad you didn't walk up in your town"

"Hahaha right, did you guys find Azrael and Star?"

"Not yet," Pandora said

"We've been walking for a couple days now, I just found her yesterday"

"Already well let get into the cave and let get some rest"

We walked back in the cave and we sat down. I tried to close my eyes but I heard whispers at the end of the cave I immediately woke up Pandora and Blaze "guys get up I heard something"

They got up "what is it?" Blaze said

"I don't know, I just heard whispers"

"I don't hear anything Lone," Pandora said

"Neither do I" Blaze said

I walked closer with my two pistols in my hands and walked deeper in the cave "Lone be careful" Pandora said

"I will little one"

As I walked closer into the cave, I came upon a big room filled with swords and skulls all over the place "well it looks like we weren't the only ones to fight this beast" I looked around more "at least we survived"

I heard the whispers again and my eyes drew on to this katana in the ground. I walked up to and picked it up I was immediately hit with this power; this power was so strong that it knocked across the room. As I woke, I picked up the sword again but it didn't do it again, so I decided to bring it back to everyone. As I got back, I showed them "what the hell is that?" Blaze said

"The whispers lead me to this katana"

"What, are you giving Star a run for her money?"

"No, no one can compete with her"

As I admire it Blaze said, "do you even know how to fight with a sword?"

"No, why should I, bullets are all I need"

"Well I think we should train with it, get you better and you can use it to your arsenal"

"Ok let do it"

We walked into the rain but Pandora stayed in the cave. We looked at each other and Blaze turn his bow into sword mode.

"Ok first thing first gets in ready position"

"Ok?"

I struggle to get it right until Blaze showed how to hold it. "Ok now we are going start with simple swings and blocking, I'm going to attack you and you will block, they get faster every time you succeed, got it"

"Got it"

"Ok ready"

He swung slowly to my right and I blocked it "one" he said, he then swung to my left and I blocked it "two", then he swung above me "three" Then below me "four" then the right again "five" then above me "six"

He pulled his sword back and said "good now faster" so he did "one...two...three…four...five...six"

Good faster "one two three four five six"

I pushed back and said "this is it? I was hoping for a challenge"

"Ok"

He then swung at me so fast that I couldn't block it in Time, the slash grazed my cheek leaving me a scar "what the fuck was that for"

"You said you wanted a challenge, so now I'm going to fight how the enemy will fight"

He then swung at me but I blocked it he swung at me again and I blocked it I got a little angry and swung back but grab my wrist and tripped me with foot "You sloppy, I expect nothing more from a greyhound"

"SHUT UP"

I swung again but he grabbed it with both his hands and threw it on the ground "you're going to have to do better"

I ran to it and grabbed it, at this point he put his weapon away and fought with only his hands I swung but he kept dodging out of the way "let me guess when you told me your story it was a lie?"

"No, it wasn't"

"Let me guess you ran, didn't you?"

"NO"

I kept swing at him "but that what your people believe, you ran from your people, you ran from your family"

"LIES!"

He pulled out his sword and we clashed "so what the truth?"

"The truth…. is that…. I left to save everyone."

He looked in confusion "my mother! My father! My sister! Everything I did was for my family, for my people! I built weapons, horrible weapons."

I swung at him with so much force that he was unable to stand "but the Ogres used them on my people, on my friends; people that I knew. They controlled us though fear. Greyhound, a fear I helped create. I helped enslave my people!"

I then kicked him into a tree "I had to stop it. I spoke out. I spoke out to save my people, to save everyone!" I then threw him into the mud and hung my sword over my head "but when I did, my family didn't stand with me." Tears started to roll down my face in streams "they called me a traitor. They left me to rot, they gave me no choice but leave town." I lowered my sword and step away from Blaze "The Ogres wanted to destroy kingdoms, and they did. They destroyed mine."

He then looked at me "Lone… I didn't know"

"Just forget about it, now you know the truth"

 **The end**


	8. The Huntsman and the Rose

_**Flashback**_

 _*crack*_

" _Ouch dad that hurt"_

" _Good, this what you get for failing"_

 _*crack*_

" _Ouch dad please stop"_

" _Give me one reason why I should"_

" _I will show you that I trained"_

" _Very well, show me"_

 _He then grabbed my leviathan axe and threw at the tree "now bring it back" he said with his teeth showing. I reached my hand out and tried to summon the axe back to my hand. After a couple of minutes went by my hand started shaking "I…. I can't"_

 _He smacked me across the face, I fell to the hard ground hold my face with my hand_

" _And to think you want to become a huntsman like me. Ha pathetic"_

" _But I do want to become a huntsman father"_

" _You will never become Huntsman, and you don't quit acting like Child!" He stops for a bit but he continued "you're just a disappointment to me and nothing is going to change that"_

 _He then walked away with his hands behind his back and I just sat, in the dirt with my eyes full of tears._

 _ **Present day**_

"Azrael please stop drinking," Star said

"I can't help it Star, we made it to Hundle and we don't even know where she lives"

"We will find her, don't worry"

As I was sitting miserably at the bar some jackass come barging in and yelled "I NEED A FUCKING DRINK"

"Oh, great another alcoholic" I then yelled out and said "go get the help you filthy fuck"

"Ok that's it, I can't take you like this"

Star then knocked my drink out of my hand and then grabbed my wrist and forced me outside.

She dragged me to a nearby pond and stocked my head into the water.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

She sat me down and slapped me across the face

"You know I don't have to take this abuse"

"Just shut the fuck and listen"

"Fine I'm listening"

"I'm not going to stand here and let you kill yourself at the fucking bar table!"

"We have been here for three days"

"Azrael it has been 2 hours"

"Really?"

"Yes, fucking really. Tell me have you given up?"

"What, no, why would you say that"

"Because when we got to hundle, we looked around for 4 minutes then you hit the bar. You have given up"

"Fuck you, I'm not going to take this abuse from someone like you"

"Maybe I need to be the person to put you in your place"

I got mad so got I up and walked passed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think"

"Oh no, you're not"

She grabbed my shoulder and I immediately grabbed her hand and twisted it and looked in eyes "don't you ever touch me again"

"Azrael snap out of it, it's me"

I snapped out of it and let go of her hand "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" ashamed I ran off

"Azrael!" Star called out

I kept running deep into the town.

After walking around for a couple of hours still ashamed of what I did to my best friend, as I walking around with my face down and tears in my eyes, I saw a man who looked like he was looking for something, I walked up to him and said "hey buddy what's going on"

He turned around and said "it none of your business"

"Hey, pal if you need help maybe I can help?"

"You don't look like you're from around here, tell me why are you here"

"I'm looking for my family"

"Really? That not what it looks like with that girl you were with"

"Hey that was a private event between me and her"

"Private? You guys were literally in the middle of the town screaming, you are the last person I would want help from"

I walked away fuming.

I walked around town but then I walked back to the pond. As I look at the water and everything hit me at once.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Happy birthday Azrael," my mom said_

" _Thank mom" my head went down "mom why is dad not here?"_

" _You know your father honey"_

" _But it's my 16 birthday, the least he could've done was be here for me"_

" _Oh honey" she rubbed my shoulder and kissed my head._

 _It was the dead of night and I woke up to my mouth dry. I got out of bed and headed into the hall to the kitchen. As I was walking, I overheard my parents arguing._

" _What is wrong with you, not being there for your son on his birthday"_

" _That is not my son, we raised a disappointment"_

" _How can you say that!_

" _You know what I'm done with conversation"_

" _You're his father, I get that you want what's best for him but what do you want for him?"_

" _When that boy becomes a killer, then he will be my son"_

 _After that comment, I ran off back to my room, grabbed my axe and headed back to my parent's room. My mom left the room and my dad went to bed. I slowly opened the door and walked over to the father's end of the bed, I raised my axe and I saw my father eyes open slowly before he could say anything, I plunged my axe into his chest. I kept swinging it into him saying "I hate you, I hate you" over and over, after that I whipped the blood off my face and I had smile on my face, I left my axe into his chest, my mom came in and saw the horror she screamed and yelled "what the fuck did you do!?"_

 _I summoned my axe to my hand and I said to my mom "I just became what he wanted. A killer"_

 _She came up to me and hugged me. She then pulled me off and said "Azrael, Azrael"_

 _ **Present day**_

"Azrael!"

I turned around and summoned my axe to my hand only to reveal Star was standing behind me.

"Oh god please don't finish me off," she said

"Star I'm not going to kill you. I'm sorry for attacking you. What you did just brought back bad memories"

"I'm sorry Azrael I didn't know about that"

"Let just put it in the past"

"Agreed, anyway I might have found Pandora's house"

"Wait really, oh my god, that amazing"

"Come on," she said sticking her hand out

I grabbed her hand and help me up and we then left the house.

We saw the house and I saw the door busted open we immediately ran inside and saw a dead woman on the floor.

"A bullet wound," I said touching the body

"You think it Lone did it?"

"Maybe, but the head would have been filled cum and would have dents with the rough skull fucking"

"Good point"

"So, what do we do?"

"I'm going to see if anyone witnessed the break-in"

"Ok I'm going to stay here and examine the area"

"Good luck Azrael"

Star ran out of the house and I was left to search the house.

As I was looking around, I heard something behind me, I knew it wasn't Star so I pulled out my axe and threw it behind me, the man dogged it and my axe hit the wall.

"You killed my wife, now I'm going got kill you," he said

"Bring it on assholes"

He punched me in the face and I punched back, we were locked in a punching match until I summoned my axe to hand and turned the battle to my favor. He pulled out his sword and we clashed.

His moves were hard and strong that he was able to knock my axe out my hand, I then saw Star come back inside and the man put me in a headlock and put his sword to my throat.

"Let him go asshole"

"No, not until you tell me what happened here"

"We are trying to figure that out, just my friend go and we will help you"

"Star this man is going to kill me, just throw your sword at him or something," I said

"Wait, Star, Star Rose?"

"That's me yes, what are you like my biggest fan or something?"

He then let me go and put his sword away "my name is Le_red Hearthstone and I'm a Huntsman"

"Wait a feline? A Huntsman? That's impossible" I said

"You don't know because I was a hunter"

"Prove it," Star said

Le_red rolled up his sleeve to reveal his hunter tattoo.

"It true, you're a Huntsman," I said

"Yes, and I need your help"

"wrong?" Star said

"You friend Ness plans to kill the king and take control of the huntsman army and will cause war against the kingdom"

"Ya about that" Star said

"What happened?"

"The king was killed but not by her hand, he was killed by Star when a rebel group attacked," I said

"Rebels?"

"Yes, they helped us escape, but we don't know much about them"

"Well let's hope we meet them, anyway do you guys know who did this?"

"No," I said

"Actually, a witness said he saw a greyhound bust down the door and took the girl"

"No, no, no, no"

"What's wrong? I said

"Did he say what her name was"

"Pandora," She said

"Goddamnit!" He yelled

"That's good," I said

"How is that good?" Le_red said

"We know that greyhound, his name is Lone," Star said

"At least Pandora is safe," I said

"How do you know my daughter?"

"Excuse me?" I said

"Pandora Hearthstone she is my daughter"

The room fell silent until Star yelled out "OH SHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Welcome to your training section, all of you will be fighting for your life, to see if you can get into huntsman army. Ok now first up Azrael longhorn verses Toby Portman"_

 _I walked up to the area with my axe in hand, Toby walks up with his spear and shield. As we stand only a foot apart staring at each other._

" _FIGHT"_

 _He smacked me with his shield and got into his battle position. After I regain my surroundings, I swung at him with my axe but his shield kept blocking my blows. I got frustrated and side kicked him, he fell to the floor and kicked his shield out of his hand, I then swung at him but he blocked it with his spear._

 _He then kicked me in his chest and used his spear to stab me in the leg._

" _Aaaaaaahhhh fuck"_

 _He pulled his spear out and thrusted it toward my head but grabbed it and pulled his spear out of his hand and stab him in the chest._

 _As he fell to the floor holding his chest as blood spills out._

" _Good now finish him!"_

 _I didn't hesitate I swung my axe cutting his head clean off._

 _As I stared at his body the General walked up to me and said "good work, you will become a fine huntsman"_

" _Thank you General"_

 _ **Present day**_

We walked around town for a bit with Star still laughing her ass off.

"Star can you please stop laughing," I said

"I can't, I might pee my pants"

"This is what you deal with?" Le_red said

"Unfortunately,"

As we stopped Star was able to calm herself down and we thought of a plan.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" I said

"Before we can discuss a plan can I just say one thing?"

"Um sure"

"How was my daughter? has she been eating? is she clean?"

"Ugggggg Pandora is fine, yes she has been eating, and yes we clean her"

"Well now she's with Lone so you can forget about the clean part," Star said

"Do you where Pandora and this Lone are?" Le_red said

"We don't," I said

"Ok, how will we find her?"

"I think I might know someone who can help," Star said

"Great, where is she? who is she," I said

"She lives here in hundle, but I should warn you guys they don't like me like at all"

"Great" Le_red said sarcastically

"But I know them so hopefully it will go alright"

 **A few hours later**

"No," Aurora said

"Oh, come on Aurora, please," Star said

"Do I have to remind you what you did to this school"

"Um, what did she do?" I said

"Don't answer"

"This bitch unleashed a troll into the school," Aurora said

"That was 3 months ago Let it go"

"I will not, you injured three teachers and four students"

"Damn Star, why did you do that?" Le_red said

"That's not important right now, look can you just please take me to my friends"

"Let me think… no"

"Oh, come on!" Star yelled

I pulled Star aside and said "I will take care of this"

I walked up to Aurora and said: "so what do I have to do in order for you to help us?"

"Look buddy keep it in your pants I'm not looking for dick right now"

"Come on"

She then took her wand out and zapped me right in the dick.

"Ouch what the fuck"

"Now get out of my school or else I will call the local police"

"You're a fairy that knows magic, why do you need police?"

"Because I'm not wasting magic on you three low life's"

Star pushed me away and said "what will it take for us to convince you?"

"Actually, you guys can do something for me"

"And that is?" Le_red said

"I need you guys to get me a necklace"

"A necklace?" I said

"Yes, but I need I a specific one, this necklace is called a blue dimension necklace, you can find it in town actually from a dear named fen"

"Ok we can do, it" I said

I lead everyone out the door and headed back into town.

"Excuse me we are looking for fen?" I said asking a lady if she has seen him.

"No, I'm sorry"

"Thanks for nothing"

We kept walking until we saw a magic shop it said "fen and magic items."

"You think this is the place," I said

They looked at me "no Azrael this a place where they throw goat shit for a living" Le_red said

"Shut the fuck up"

"Lady's let just go in"

We walked in and walked to the man that was floating in the air.

"Excuse me are you fen?" I said

"Depends, who's asking?"

"My name is Azrael longhorn"

"Ahhhhhh a huntsman has entered my store" he looked at the others "you are all huntsman"

"Geez good job pointing it out Captain obvious," Star said

"What brings you three to my store?"

"We need the blue dimension necklace," I said

"AHahahahaha, I'm serious what brings you here"

"For the necklace," Le_red said

"Oh, so you were serious, well I could give it to you, for a thousand Ruby's"

"What! we don't have that much" I said

"Then you get no necklace"

"If Lone was here this fucker would have been dead a long time ago," I said softly

Then star pulled out her sword and held it against his neck.

"Whoa Hey now I don't want trouble"

"If you want me to spare your life then you will give us the necklace," she said

"Fine"

He held out his hand and the necklace came to his hand, "here"

I grabbed it and said "thank you for your cooperation"

"Ya ya just leave"

Star put away her sword and we walked out of the shop back to the school.

We got back to the school where Aurora was waiting.

"Here" I threw her the necklace

"Excellent"

"Ok Aurora we kept our end of the bargain, now get us to our friend Lone"

"Fine, get close to each other"

We huddled together and Star said "ok please tell me that this is not going to last long because I can't stand when people touch me"

"Ok here we go" she pulled out her wand and said "irzra, teleporta"

And before we knew it, we got sucked up by the glif and we fell right on top of Lone, Blaze, and Pandora.

 **The end**


	9. Blaze Firedust

**Two days after getting back to Lone**

I woke up in confusion on where I was, I looked around and saw I was laying on a tree branch. I jumped down grabbed Athena and tried to regain my memory.

"Ok blaze where the fuck are you?"

I looked around for a couple more minutes until I remembered what happened.

As I walking around the woods trying to find any town or village, I had thought of a plan to find the others.

"Ok who should I try and find first, Star, Azrael, Maybe even Lone"

I continued to walk deep into the woods until it started to rain, I quickly ran to a nearby shelter, and when I mean by that it was a rock formation where I sat under.

"Thank god the rain doesn't affect my fire power" I said to myself

The rain got harder and it started thundering and lightning, but thank god i was able to get comfortable and get some sleep.

 _ **Dream**_

" _Where, where am I?" I said looking around_

 _I got up and walked straight ahead. As I was walking, I saw my friends, they were just standing there._

" _Guys are you alright?"_

" _Who are you?" Star said_

" _What? It's me blaze. Don't you remember me?"_

 _They turned around to reveal that their eyes were carved out._

" _What? Who did this to you?"_

" _You did," they said in sync_

" _That impossible"_

" _You killed us blaze, it all your fault"_

" _No, no, no"_

" _My son" and unknown voice said from behind me_

 _I turned around to see my mother._

" _Mother?"_

" _Yes, my son, I'm right here"_

 _I ran up to her and gave her hug" I missed you so much, mother"_

" _My baby boy, a fighter, a killer, a disappointment"_

" _What?"_

 _She pushed me off "I'm not happy what you did to those men at the slave camp"_

" _But mother, I average your death, I killed them all just to avenge you"_

" _You think I'm grateful for that, I'm stuck in an internal limbo because of you"_

" _No, no please"_

" _You are no longer my son," she said_

 _Her body then transformed into this witch._

" _Who are! You're not my mother"_

 _She grabbed my throat and pinned me down to the ground._

" _I'm not your mother, I am Hella, a dark witch, and soon queen of evil"_

 _I gasped for air until she got closer to my face "your friends will die, but you will be the first"_

 _Her lower jaw then detached and she opened her mouth._

" _No… please"_

 _She then lunged at me._

 _ **Morning**_

"NO!"

I said screaming loudly after I came to my scenes I looked around until I saw a pile of rocks around me.

"That's weird, I don't remember that being there"

I walked over to it and the rocked opened a portal. I slowly stepped into it, until I found myself in a world between world, I walked around until I saw Lone and Pandora fighting a basilisk.

"Lone, Pandora has to go save them, but how?"

I then put my hand thru the portal and I knew what I had to do, I took my hand out and jumped into the portal.

After I jumped, I fell into the dirt, I got up and saw Lone and Pandora I quickly ran to them.

 **Present day**

"Lone please talk to us," I said

"Why should I"

"Because we are your family, you can't just push us away"

We stopped "I lied to guys, I have no right to be in this family"

"Lone you need to cut it out"

"It not that simple Blaze, my past has been haunting me, and I figured that if I lie it would go away, but that not the case"

"Lone we all lost something, you need to get over it and focus"

There was silence for a while until Pandora walks up and said "since time has been altered, shouldn't your people be not enslaved"

"They would still be enslaved; our enslavement was after the Ogres attack on Isis. So, our people would still be slaves"

"Oh"

We started walking again, with Lone upfront with his head down. Pandora came up to me and said: "you think Lone is going to be ok?"

"He will, he just need to calm himself down"

We continue to walk until Pandora said: "Lone why did you lie?"

We stopped "Well Pandora, I lied because I didn't want people to think I was a failure, my people get harassed a lot and me being called a failure, well, let just say I wouldn't be here"

"Lone you're not failure," I said

"Really? Well it sure feels like it" He said getting all defensive

"Lone calm down," I said

"No, I will not calm down, you try getting called a traitor by your own mother, oh wait you don't have one because she died before she called you one!"

I punched him in his face and he looked at me, my eyes glowed of fire and my body glowing "don't you ever say anything about my mother"

"Blaze I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

He turned around and ran.

"Lone Wait!" Pandora said

I calmed myself down "Come on let catch up to him"

Pandora and I started running towards Lone until he stopped by the edge of a cliff.

"Lone please don't jump," I said

"I wasn't planning to"

He walked to the edge and sat down, me and Pandora looked at him in confusion. We walked up to him and sat next to him.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" He said

"I'm not sure, but we will find out," I said

I then looked behind him at his katana as glowed purple, then I looked back at him as he was sad, I then punch him in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?!" He said

"I want to test something"

I hit him in the arm again and he yelled at me "can you fucking stop!"

I looked behind him and his sword glowed red.

"That's it"

"What's it" Pandora said

"Lone your sword is connected to your emotions"

"What?"

"You were sad so your sword glowed purple, and when I punched you in the arm and you got mad it turned red"

"So, what does this mean?" Pandora said

"We have to find someone to take a look at your sword"

We quickly headed back to hundle where we searched for someone to help us with this sword.

Pandora pokes me and said, "what about that?"

I looked over "fen and magic items? It worth a try"

We walked inside and saw a deer man standing at the end of the counter.

"Welcome, I'm fen, how may I help you?"

Lone put his sword on the table "I need answers about this sword"

Fend face looked in horror "where did you find this?"

"I found it in a cave"

"Did it call out to you?"

"Yes, it did"

"Then your fucked, I'm sorry"

"What do you mean by that," I said

"This is an emotion sword, it is a very powerful weapon. The sword draws out your emotions, if your happy or sad it brings it more out, but the host can use this as an attack mechanism, use the emotion as a power strike attack"

"That didn't answer my question," I said

"The sword is forever bonded to the host if the host dies then the sword will seek a new host"

"What if I don't want to be the swords host," Lone said

"You have no choice if you leave it somewhere or throw it away it will teleport back to you"

"Great" Lone said

"So, what do we do?" I said

"Hmmmmmmm, do you remember where you found the sword?"

"Ya"

"Well go there and meditate, speak to its last host, see if he can help you"

He hands the sword back and we headed out of the shop;

"Great now we have to back to the cave, which is what 30 miles away," Pandora said

"Yes, but it is for answers so it's worth it," I said

"I hope so"

We finally made it back the cave I grabbed Lone's shoulder and said: "you think you're ready to do this?"

"Not yet, I want to see what it can do first, you know to test it out"

"Fine"

He walked passed us and headed down the hill. As he was training, I walked over to Pandora who was sitting in the cave.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried"

"About?"

"Azrael, And Star, this is the longest we have been apart"

"Hey kiddo it ok they will find us. Hey I bet they're looking for us as we speak"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

As our conversation finished, I heard a tree fall in the background, I quickly ran and saw Lone's sword glowing red and a tree completely cut in half.

"Lone what happened?"

"I don't know I got angry and my sword glowed red and when I swung my sword, I cut the tree"

"Lone I think tomorrow you should meditate and focus on the last host in the sword"

"Your right"

"It all most nightfall, Lone can you get some firewood"

"Sure"

As lone walked over to the tree he cut down I walked over to her, she was holding her arm like she was pain.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"My arm hurts, it's like it burning"

"May I take a look?"

"No, you can't if you reveal my mark then I become this creature and I don't know if I will hurt you or not"

"I get it, stay here I'm going to help Lone"

I walked over to Lone and ask if he needs help.

"You need help?"

"Ya, can you use Athena and help me cut some wood"

"Sure"

As we were working, I heard Pandora scream, me and Lone dropped what we have in our hands and ran up to cave. When got to the top we saw a woman who wasn't human standing over Pandora, she said

"I will finish what I Started"

She put her finger over her bandaged arm and she screamed in pain.

"Hey!" I yelled she looked over to us as we stand with our weapons in our hands.

"Well, well, well to think she was all alone but now she has to watch two of her friends die"

"Who are you?" Lone said

"Wait, I've seen you from somewhere, your Hella you're a witch"

She laughed "well clearly I have a reputation. Sorry to disappoint you boys, but I will be taking my daughter and leaving"

"If you want her," I said

"Then you're going to have to get through us" Lone finished

"Good"

She leaped towards us as she kicked both of us off the hill.

As we got up from the ground, we looked up to see her floating down. I shot an arrow at her but she blocked it, "try and block this bitch" I said as I shot a fire arrow, she caught it and it exploded in her face but she just brushed it off.

"Lone, we have to fight her as a team"

"Ok"

Lone and I both ran towards her I jumped in the air attacking Hella head-on while Lone used his coach gun to try and land some shots, but it didn't work the bullets were just coming off her like they were rubber.

"Is that the best you guys got?" she said as she grabbed me by the throat and threw me at Lone.

We both were in pain, to in pain to get up. I saw Hella walk over to us as she summoned a sword to her hand.

"I guess she will see you two die tonight"

But before she could kill us, she was hit by a giant rock, we looked over to see Pandora in her creature form. We saw Pandora leap and attacked Hella.

"You think your nevermore form can kill me, nothing can kill me"

Pandora punched her in the face a couple of times until Hella teleported away.

Pandora turned around and looked at us as she turned back into her normal form. We quickly ran to Pandora and helped her up.

"Pandora are you ok?" I said

"I'm…. I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, your pale" Lone said

"That form just takes a lot out of me that all"

"Come on let's get back to the cave and get some rest, we leave tomorrow morning"

"What about my training?"

"You saw Hella, she knows where we are, and she will come again for her"

"Your right"

"Look, we come back so you can talk to the spirits, but tomorrow morning we leave"

"Fine, let get Pandora to safety"

 **The next morning**

"Do even know where we are going? I said to Lone

"How should I know I never read a map before"

I looked behind me to see Pandora walking a little slow.

"How are you feeling kiddo," I said

"I feel better after that nap, but I can't shake off what she said"

"What did she say?"

"But I will take my daughter and leave" that's impossible how could I be that witch's daughter when my mother was at the house"

"I don't know, maybe your father knows anything about it"

"Maybe, but my father left and never came back"

"So, he went to store and never came back, damn that's harsh," Lone said

"Lone," I said

"It's ok, he's basically right"

I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down and we continue walking.

After walking for a couple of miles we decided to rest under a tree when Pandora walked up to me and said: "so how do you know Hella?"

"Before I found you two, I woke from the whole daughter of the eternal flame incident in a tree, I walked for a day and took shelter for the night where I dreamt for her, kill us all"

"Damn, she was so interested in my mark. You think she created it?"

"It possible, but I don't know much about nevermore or how their powers work"

She put her head down and Lone yelled out "guys I come here"

We walked over to him.

"What going on Lone?" I said

"There's a town only four more miles from here"

"What it called?" Pandora said

"Waterfall town"

"Perfect let get going then," I said

We started walking towards the town until Pandora said: "you think Azrael and Star will find us?"

"Knowing them, they will find us"

"You only knew them for a couple of days, I have faith that they will find us, but come on it's not like they're going to drop from the sky"

Before I could say anything something from the fell out of the air and landed right on top of us.

 **The end**


	10. Aurora and Neko

Fairies are a peaceful race with the gift of magic. After years of living in peace, their peace was about to come to an end, Attalon one of the knowledge dragons he's also the dragon of destruction, destroyed their homes forcing the fairy people to move more into the kingdom. With this, the fairy people were bullied and enslaved, but one day the queen on the fairy's made peace with the king of city Aloya and he agreed to keep the fairy race safe from any conflict. After that the fairy people lived in peace once again and now made schools for people and other races to learn magic, one school was led by Aurora and Neko. Neko was the first human to learn magic and was the first to propose that everyone should learn magic, and he succeeded and the schools for wizards and witches were made.

The school is resided on top of a hill outside of Hundle. The school was led by headmaster Aurora bell and Neko tall.

Aurora was walking in the wall of the school to make sure every student was teaching, as she was walking, she noticed a student out in the courtyard sitting under the sacred tree

Aurora walked over to him and said "what's wrong? You should be in class"

"I know"

"What's your name?"

"Erin"

"What's wrong Erin?"

"Kids in my class are bullying me"

"Why are they bullying you?"

"It's because of my appearance and I can hear voices"

"What kind of voices?"

"I hear a man, he keeps saying go to the dark forest"

Aurora looked scared but she said to him in a calming voice "come let's go back to the class, shall we?"

"Fine"

Aurora walked Erin to his classroom, as she sat him down into his chair, Aurora left the room and took out her wand and contacted Neko.

"Neko meet me in my office we need to talk"

"I'm on my way," Neko said

Neko made it to Aurora office and sat down "what's wrong?"

"One of our students told me he has been hearing a voice telling him to "come to the Dark Forest"

"The Dark Forest? that's the netherworld region"

"Exactly, I believe Attalon had returned"

"I can go check and find out"

"Could you please, we need to make sure"

"Of course,"

Neko walked out of the office and out of the school.

Aurora worried decided to gather her top professors.

The all met in Aurora office.

"Do you wonder why I gathered you guys around here?" Aurora said

"What's going on should we be concerned?" One Professor said

"Yes, I believe a darkness has returned"

"You don't mean," another Professor said

"Attalon has returned"

"We should evacuate the students," another professor said

"Neko is on the job to find out if it's the truth"

"We should warm the other teachers and students- maybe we can- "

The professor stopped after seeming Draugrs outside of the school.

Before Neko could go on his mission he first went into town to warn the mayor of this threat.

"Mister mayor, if Attalon has returned, I need to if your soldiers can help in any evacuation"

"Don't worry, my Soldiers are at your disposal if you need them"

"Thank you"

Neko then looked up to see fireworks coming from the school.

"Is that supposed to happen?" The mayor said

"No, that a distress signal" Neko turned to the mayor and said "tell your troops to meet me at the school"

"I will go"

Neko pulled out his scythe and jumped and ran across the rooftops

Back at the school, the teachers try to defend the students and the teachers escorting them.

"Get to the gym, you will be safe there" Aurora yelled out

As Draugrs crawled out of the windows and breaking thru walls.

"You two get the gym, I will make sure all the students got out," Aurora said

The two professors that were with her agreed and ran to the gym.

Aurora fought her way thru Draugrs to make sure that there is no student left behind. Aurora used her wand to shoot out a bolt of fire at the Draugrs. After searching for a couple of minutes she became overran by Draugrs, Aurora defended the best she could, but it looked like this could mean the end for her.

After losing all hope she was saved but Neko who plunged his scythe into one and slicing three more of them in the process.

"So, did you miss me?"

"Shut and help me"

The two drove the Draugrs back. As they were walking towards the gym, they saw a student hanging in the air in the courtyard at the sacred tree, as the Draugrs surrounded him it not like they were attacking him they were worshiping him.

The two ducked in cover and Aurora said

"That Erin"

"Who?"

"The kid I told you about"

"Oh, you think he led them here"

"Possibly"

They watch more as he is suspended in the air, Aurora couldn't watch at this horror.

"We have to save him" she turned the Neko "you get to the second floor, while I create a distraction"

"Will you be ok?"

"I will be fine"

"Ok"

"Signal me when you get there," she said

"I will"

Neko then ran upstairs, while Aurora awaits downstairs.

A couple of minutes passed and Neko made it to the classroom, Aurora saw Neko in position and she made her move.

Aurora pulled out her wand and shot a bolt at one Draugrs caught the others to look in her direction.

"That right I killed your friend, what are you going to do about it"

One Draugrs roared at her and they all charged at her.

Neko opens the window and jumped out of it grabbing Erin in the process, Neko then used a magic spell to teleport them back to the classroom.

Neko with an unconscious over his shoulder found Aurora.

"So how was it?" She said

"Oh, great how about we get the fuck out here"

"My point exactly"

The two ran into the gym where the students and teachers were being held.

"Is everyone ok?" Neko said

"We are all fine," a professor said

Neko gave Erin to the nurse and said to her "take him and make sure he gets well"

"Of course," the nurse said

Neko walked back to Aurora. "How are we going to handle the rest of Draugrs?" He said

"I don't know, I say we gather the five best teachers and us and we take them head on"

"You think that will work?" Neko said

"It's possible"

Then they heard children scream, the two looked in their direction to see Erin, conscious floating in the air with a black Ora around him.

"You can stop what is to come," he said in many different voices.

Erin then opened a portal and teleported away.

Aurora and Neko tried to get him but it was too late, he was gone.

Everyone started to panic.

"What's going happen?"

"We are all gonna die"

"Everyone calm down," Aurora said

Everyone looked in Aurora direction as she continued "I know your all scared, but have hope, me and Neko will find Erin and imprison Attalon again"

Everyone cheered, Aurora grabbed Neko and the two headed off for a journey, but first, they need to make a quick stop into town.

"Aurora why are we in town? We should be heading to the netherworld" Neko said

"I know, but before we go, we need help from an old friend"

The two walked into Fen's shop, when they walked in, they greeted Fen who was floating in the air.

"Welcome friends, how can I help you?" Fen said

"We need your help," Aurora said

"A master sorceress like you wants help from me, that funny"

"Fen, we have a problem," Neko said

"This must be serious than"

"It is," Neko said

"Can you help us?" Aurora said

"What's going on?"

"We are going to the netherworld to rescue one of our students, we believe that Attalon is behind all this" Aurora said

"This is serious, alright I will go with you"

"Thank you," Aurora said

The three then headed out and into the forest where Fen opened a portal to the netherworld.

"This will make our journey short," Fen said

The three stepped in the portal and entered the netherworld.

The air was cold, the trees were dead, it felt so lifeless.

The three continued to walk throughout the forest to find Erin but to no avail.

"Who would love in such a dark and twisted place like this?" Neko said

"My people did, many years ago," Aurora said

"Oh"

"The fairy species was a beautiful race, until Attalon came and destroyed my home, killed my people, the fairy people had no choice but to leave, if it wasn't for the capital city of Aloya my people would have gone extinct" Aurora explained

"I'm sorry to hear that Aurora," Fen said

"Thank you"

As they walked Neko screamed out "guys look!" He pointed to an open field.

They ran to cover and looked as Erin was suspended in the air over a pit of darkness.

"Is that Erin?" Fen said

"Yep"

"What has he done to you," Neko said to himself

"Come on let's go save him," Aurora said

The three left their cover and ran to go save Erin, when they got close, they were struck with a torrent of lightning causing them to collapse on the floor.

"You shouldn't have come here," a woman said

They turned to see a woman with black ram horns and a black dress covered in vines.

"Who are you? "Aurora said

"I am Hella, your destroyer"

Hella then pulled out blades of thin air and threw it at them, Neko quickly grabbed his scythe and blocked the swords.

"You're going to have to do more than that to kill us," Neko said

"Looks like I need reinforcement"

Hella then shot a bolt of lightning in the sky, the three looked confused until they heard a roar of a dragon, the three looked in the sky to see a dragon flying towards them, Aurora and Fen got up and got ready for a fight.

As the dragon came closer it transformed into a human.

"So, these are magical sorcerer that came to challenge us," the man said

"I know that voice, your Attalon" Aurora said

"I see you know me fairy"

"Neko, Fen you deal with Hella I got this son of a bitch," Aurora said

Neko and Fen then ran to fight Hella.

Aurora started down Attalon as he said "I remember when I slaughtered your people just to call this land my home"

"I will get my revenge"

Aurora pulled out her wand and shot a bolt of energy at him he blocked it with his palm.

"You think you're the only one that can-do magic," he said

Attalon than conjured three glyphs in front of him he then shot fireballs at Aurora, she tried to block it with her shield but the fireballs where too much to block and she fell to the ground.

Neko and Fen tried their best to hold off Hella, but she was strong.

Neko jumped in the air to see if he could strike from above but it wasn't effective, Hella pulled up a shield that deflected Nemo's attack, Fen shot light orbs at her but she blocked them with her shield.

"My turn," she said

She moved her hands and then slammed them on the ground causing her to shoot a wave of energy to hit both Fen and Neko leaving both on the ground unconscious.

Aurora got up and grabbed her wand.

"You Maybe powerful, but that doesn't mean your strong"

"Burn in hell"

Aurora shot out a massive beam of white lightning but Attalon shot his red lightning out of his hands, Aurora struggled to hold up from the power of Attalon, Attalon looked at her with a devilish grin, Aurora eventually lost the clash and was hit with a powerful torrent of red lightning, Aurora dropped her wand, Attalon walked over and picked it up.

"Just because you have a wand doesn't mean you're a sorceress," He said

He then broke the wand in half, Aurora lost it and hit Attalon with a lightning strike she shot from the sky.

"Yes, this is your true power"

Aurora surrounded herself with a bubble of lightning, her eyes glowed blue with sparks coming out of it.

Attalon got up and said "now I have a challenge"

Neko kept attack Hella with his scythe but Hella kept blocking it with her own swords.

Fen watched as Neko fight Hella, Fen notices something, an opening in her defensive.

Fen shot a beam of light at the opening causing her to be hit, with her defensive down Neko roundhouse kicked her in the face, she had no choice but to flee.

Hella teleported away, Neko and Fen won that battle, but it was short-lived as they turned to see Aurora fighting Attalon.

Aurora shot many shots of lightning at Attalon and Attalon blocked it all when Neko and Fen ran up behind her Attalon stopped his attack and said to the three "you three fought valiantly, but in the end, this is only the beginning"

Attalon tried to get away but Aurora used a freezing spell on him causing him to freeze in place.

"To make sure you don't terrorize the people of this kingdom again we are locking you up"

The three gathered around Attalon and said the spell.

"Ally lo siya, pluma fun corvana, tewa lue by ya"

A blue glyph surrounds Attalon, he screamed in pain as he sank into his banishment.

Once the spell was complete two orbs came out of it.

"What are these?" Neko said

"These are the o my think that can bring back Attalon," Aurora said

"What should we do with them"

Aurora looked at the two until she remembered Erin still suspended in the air over the pit,

The three tried to run to him but Hella got in between them and pushed them out of the way.

"He will be mine forever"

Hella waved her dress around Erin, causing both to teleport away.

"Damnit!" Aurora screamed

"We can't worry about him right now, now we have to deal with this"

Aurora places one orb at the top of the hill, while the Neko and Fen place the orb at the volcano where Attalon is being imprisoned.

The three then headed back to Hundle and got back to with their life.

Aurora and the rest of the teachers and students placed a memorable for their fallen student.

 **The end**


	11. Downfall

The group quickly ran to the town of Hundle, but in order to get there, they had to run on a Trail full of bodies.

"Oh my god," Azrael said

"Don't look Pandora?" Le_red said to Pandora

"We can't help them, but we can help the people of Hundle," Star said

The group kept running until they finally reached Hundle.

The streets were filled with people and other species from the kingdom, all running with their belongings, the bells ring loud, the travelers must save these people or else they would fall victim to Attalon.

"Azrael, Blaze, Le_red and Lone you guys help with the evacuation. Tam, Pandora, and I will save anyone who might be trapped" Star said

"Good luck you guys," Lone said

"Thanks," Star said

The group then split up. Tam, Pandora, and Star managed to save people trapped in their homes.

After think that was all of them Pandora ran up to Star "Star, the school they're still evacuating"

Star looked up to see Aurora and Neko helping children out of the school.

"Go get Tam and meet me there," Star said

"Ok"

Pandora then ran to find Tam while Star ran up the hill to help Aurora and Neko.

Azrael and the others were helping with evacuation, Azrael soon ran up to a Soldier and said: "we're are all these people going?"

"To Blair City"

"What!? That will take days, the people won't last long"

"I'm sorry sir, but there's nowhere else for them to go"

Azrael looked up and saw the school "I have an idea, keep everyone here and don't let them leave the town"

"Are you insane! Attalon is coming!"

"Just trust us"

Azrael then signaled the others to follow him to the school.

Star made it up the hill and helped Aurora and Neko with the evacuation.

"Never thought this is how we will meet Hahahahahah," Star said

"Just shut up and help," Aurora said

After getting the last of the student out of the school the Roar from Attalon can be heard.

"He's here," Aurora said

Neko soon ran up to see Attalon walking towards the town.

"Aurora the evacuation is not done is there something we can do?" Neko said

"Yes, we buy the town some time. Quick us a shield spell" Aurora said

"How can I help?" Star said

"Just stay behind us and please don't fuck that up"

Aurora and Neko held hands and said the spell "heco te lada, pano do candoa"

They put their hand up and a giant shield popped up covering the hilltop.

"You think a shield can protect you, from a god!" Attalon said

Attalon charged his fire, then he shot it at the shield. After the blast, the shield was immediately cracking

"He's too strong," Neko said

"Just hold out Neko we can do it," Aurora said

Looking at the shield fail Star ran up to Aurora and Neko and Star put her hand on Aurora's shoulder and said "just trust me"

The shield crack more, Star pulled out her sword and stab the ground where a glif appeared and suddenly the shields yellow color turned a light blue color, the cracks fixed themselves and the shield became stronger.

The three focus with all their might until they used the shield to force Attalon's fire back at him.

Attalon screamed in pain and he fell. As he fell the shield broke and the three fell back on to the ground.

As they struggle to get up, the rest of the group finally made it up the hill and to the three. Azrael ran up to Star and helped her up "are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine"

"Um guys he's back," Blaze said

Everyone looked up to see Attalon getting up.

"Great now what the fuck are we going to do?" Neko said

With everyone thinking about the what to do, Lone came up to Star and said: "hey you think you can get me to him?"

"What why"

"I will kill him"

"Lone you're- you know what, fine here"

Star pulled out her sword and stabbed the ground she then manipulated the glif so Lone can step on them.

Lone stepped on the glyph's and then jumped on to Attalon's head.

Lone then pulled out his emotion sword and tried to stab Attalon in the eye but he couldn't.

"Hahahaha your sword can pierce my skin even my eyes are protected," Attalon said

Attalon then shook Lone off his head, Lone fell off and landed in front of the group. As everyone ran up to save him Attalon looked at them

"You think you kill a god, you are either brave or stupid"

Attalon then charged up his beam but just before he fired, he was with a lightning blast. As Attalon fell to the ground in pain, the group looked to see where the blast came from, that when they saw him.

Kalico, landed in front of the town protecting it.

"Why do you serve these humans! They killed our species." Attalon said

"I don't like the humans but I'm not going to sit around let you destroy my side of the kingdom"

"I'm doing what's right, for our people!"

"War is not the way"

Attalon was tired of listening to Kalico speak, shot a beam of fire at him, causing Kalico to collapse.

"I will have no choice but to kill you brother"

Attalon then bit Kalico in the neck but Kalico smacked him off.

Back in the ground blaze ran up to the others "guys this our chance, we need to leave"

"He's right, Aurora and Neko we need you two to open a portal to evacuate the people," Azrael said

"Just the two of us? I don't we can hold a portal for that long" Neko said

"We will try, come on," Aurora said

The group ran back to the town, where they Neko and Aurora stand in the middle of the crowd and opened a portal.

"Everyone move in," Star said

The citizens immediately Started running into the portal.

Kalico doesn't want to hurt his brother, but he has no choice but to fight him.

The two brothers clashed, Attalon used his sharp claws to pierce Kalico skin. Kalico retaliated and bit Attalon right in the neck where both dragons fell to the ground.

"Stop this brother, stop this whole thing!" Kalico said

"Never today one of us will die"

Attalon shot his beam of fire while Kalico shot his beam of lighting. Both beams clashed after a few seconds passed the power from both beams exploded causing both dragons to fall backward.

Kalico was the first to get up and he walked over to Attalon and stepped on his face.

"Leave my kingdom, NOW!" Kalico said

"You think you won so easily? HA"

Attalon then summoned Draugrs to the town. Everyone panicked and Started running towards the portal.

"You have a choice brother, kill me or save the people, your choice"

Kalico looked at his brother then at the people, Attalon laughed "you're so weak, brother"

Attalon then kicks Kalico off him and Kalico retaliated and shot his lighting beam at Attalon.

The Draugrs moves in closer to the people, Star saw this and yell out "Azrael, Blaze, Le_red help me fight off the Draugrs, the rest of you keep the evacuation going"

The four then ran towards the Draugrs, weapon in hand and clashed with the creatures,

The four fought hard but they couldn't stop some of the Draugrs breaking thru their defensive, Lone saw this and ran to hold off them off "keep the evacuation going, I will deal with them"

"No, you can't go, Tam and I can't do this all alone," Pandora said holding onto Lone's arm "I'm sorry kitten"

Lone pulled off her hand and ran towards the creatures shooting at least four of them before he got near.

"Come on we have to go help," Tam said

Attalon flew into the air and fired at Kalico from above, Kalico was defenseless and fell to the floor. On the ground, Kalico conjured a spell "hasato, Congo, requiem"

Kalico shot the spell at Attalon cause him to fall to the ground and changed up.

"What did you do to me?!" Attalon said

"The chain spell you cannot break those unbreakable chains"

"Oh ya"

Attalon used all his power to create a pulse of energy destroying the chains.

"Impossible," Kalico said

"I make impossible possible brother"

Attalon then leaped and Latching onto Kalico neck

Back on the ground, the group is surrounded by Draugrs. Pandora and Tam are the last line of defense to keep the people safe.

Aurora and Neko struggled but they managed to get everyone out of the town and to the city. Pandora and Tam came up to them while the portal was still open, Aurora and Neko were about to go in but they were stopped.

"Where are you going?" Pandora said

"Leaving, you should come with us, we will be safe in Blair city"

Pandora looked back to the town on fire and turned back to Aurora before she can say a word, Tam said "no"

"What?" Aurora said

"We are not leaving, our family is still in there," Tam said

"It's not my fault that your family are willing to die, you guys are kids, you don't need this"

"Aurora!" Neko said

"What?"

"They're right, we can't just leave, when we know damn well that out there our people are fighting for us in there. If you're not going to help, then I will" Neko said

Neko then walked out of the portal and stood right next to Pandora and Tam.

Aurora let out a sigh and said "fine let's help"

"I'm coming too!" Someone said in the city

"Fen? You want to help us?" Aurora said

"All my life I've lived in a magic shop without showing my potential, and besides you are going to need another magic user in your fight"

"Come on, the more the merrier" Neko said

Fen walked out of the portal stand with others, as the portal closed Pandora said "you know we may not survive this battle"

"Then let make the most honorable death in history," Tam said

The five then ran into the crowd of Draugrs ready to give their lives as heroes.

With Kalico's necks bleeding and on the grown in pain, Attalon laughed at his pain "you can't defeat me, brother, I will destroy this kingdom, make it mine, and you can do anything about it"

"So, what, you're going to kill me?"

"I'm going to kill, but I want you to suffer first"

Attalon then step on Kalicos face "tell me brother, are you scared?" Attalon said

"I think you should be the one who should be scared," Kalico said

Kalico broke free of Attalon grip and shot a bright light out of his body blinding Attalon.

Attalon quickly retreated and flew back to his kingdom.

Star, Azrael, Blaze, and Le_red got surrounded by the Draugrs, the four tried to hold them off but they kept coming.

"To be honest I never thought we would go out like this" Blaze said

"Ya I would have loved to get know you guys more," Le_red said

"Oh come, guys, we will all see each other in the afterlife," Star said

"Star you're not helping the situation," Azrael said

The Draugrs got closer and the group became a circle, just before they got overwhelmed a portal opened behind the Draugrs and Pandora screamed out "DUCK"

The group ducked and Pandora moved out of the way and Neko, Aurora, and Fen short beams of magic at the Draugrs killing them all.

The group came out of the portal

"Pandora, I told you to evacuate with the others, why didn't you listen to me"

"Because I wanted to fight and die protecting the people I love"

"Who told you that?"

"Lone"

"Ugggggg where is he so I can give me a poetic my mind"

"Wait he's not with you?"

"No," Star said

Pandora ran to Fen "Fen can you make a portal to Lone"

"Lone is fine, he can take care of himself," Le_red said

"I'm not leaving without him!"

Fen then opened a portal to Lone, who was on the ground about to get killed by a berserker.

"No!" Pandora shouted

The two looked at her, as Pandora stepped out of the portal, as the portal closed behind her, she ran to Lone.

"Lone are you ok?"

Before lone can get a word out Pandora was smacked by the berserker, she smacked the ground with such force that it cracked the ground.

Pandora got up and grabbed her abs in pain "ya this calls for the big guns"

Pandora looked at her arm and took off the bandage.

As the berserker was ready to swing down his axe on Lone, the axe was caught, Lone looked up to see Pandora in her nevermore form.

The berserker laid his eyes on her, as she rips the axe in half, and leaping towards it by the throat snapping his neck instantly and ripping him half.

Pandora then tosses the body like it was nothing and looked at Lone, she extended her hand and helped Lone up. Pandora looked at Lone and smiled.

After that more Draugrs surrounded them. Ready to fight they were stopped by a flash of light; the light turned all the Draugrs in the town into dust. Pandora then changes back into her normal form and everyone gathered around the courtyard to see Kalico looking at them.

"Thank you Kalico," Azrael said

"I must go back and heal my wounds, good luck travelers," Kalico said

"Wait, your brother Attalon will return, what should we do when he returns?" Star said

"I sadly can help you, due to the agreement my siblings and I agreed to"

"Agreement?! Attalon destroyed three towns and was planning to invade, is that what you agreed upon?!" Blaze said

"This is true, all I can say, for now, is gather an army and get ready for war"

Kalico then flew away back to his mountains leaving the others in the burning town.

 **The end**


End file.
